And The World Spins Madly On
by Supergirl05
Summary: Peyton's wedding was hard for Brooke Davis. But even she couldn't predict who she confides in one night. What happens when she wakes up with a ring on her finger and no recollection of the previous night? Tree Hill just got interesting. Bake,Naley,Leyton!
1. Intro

**Disclaimer: **All characters do not belong to me, all are created and owned by Mark Schwann.

**A/N: **This is my first story, I couldn't decide whether or not to tell it from third person, or first person, I eventually decided on first person. This story is primarily about Brooke, and told from her point of view, but other character's point of views will be thrown in as well. Takes place from Lucas and Peyton's wedding and beyond. Enjoy!

**INTRODUCTION**

"Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer, you better answer this phone right now!" I yelled with frustration into the ringing phone. Once again Peyton's phone went to voice mail. I threw my phone down in frustration. There was a knock on the door.

"If your name is Lucas Scott, don't come in here." I warned.

"Well, then I'm all clear." Haley said as she came through the door. "What's going on? We're about to start in like ten minutes."

"Oh no we're not." I said as I took a seat at the nearest chair.

"What do you mean no-" Haley stopped as she looked around. "Where's Peyton?"

"Seems like we've got a run away bride." I muttered as I held up a note. Haley snatched the note from my hand and began hastily reading.

"Went to clear my head? What in the world is there to clear! We have a room full of people who have bent there backs to be here, a beautiful reception room, and a band that cost a fortune! I'll be damned if there's no wedding today!" Haley ranted furiously.

"Okay, calm down tutor-wife. There's going to be a wedding today, if I have anything to do with it."

"And how is that? We don't know where she is! What am I supposed to tell Luke?" This time it was Haley's turn to sit down.

"Your not gonna tell him anything! No one can know about this. Um, you go find Nathan or Karen, tell them to tell Lucas that uh, Peyton's shoe broke, and I went out to get her some new ones okay. As far as anyone is concerned it's just a wardrobe malfunction that's keeping the bride. After you get someone to tell Lucas, find out how to keep the guests entertained. I'll be back." Brooke instructed as she grabbed her car keys.

"Do you have any idea where she could be?" Haley asked as she prepared to carry out her instructions. I shrugged my shoulders.

"I have a couple of guesses. Besides how far could a pregnant woman in a wedding gown go? " I smirked trying to lighten the mood. Haley smiled as she let out a sigh.

"When did you become so good in a crisis?" She asked.

"Please, my life is full of them. I figured I needed to learn how to deal with them someday." Haley nodded her head in agreement. "Alright lets pray there's a wedding today." Both of us headed out of the room on separate missions to fulfill one common goal.

I ran out to the parking lot and got in her car. I pulled my phone from my purse and tried Peyton again. Voice-mail. This time I took the liberty of leaving a message.

"Love triangles, Psycho Derek, and Lindsey! You went through all of that and your gone on the most highly anticipated day of your life! Are kidding me P. Sawyer! When I find you, the claws are coming out missy, and if there is one ounce of dirt on that beautiful Clothes Over Bros. original that I slaved over, your dead!" I shut my phone in frustration and sped out of the parking lot.

**Hope you enjoyed it. Leave me a review and let me know what you think about the story, also who do you think Brooke's love interest will be?**


	2. Memories of the Runaway

As I drove around the small town of Tree hill, my mind traveled back to Haley, wondering what on earth she was doing to entertain the guests and whether or not Lucas bought my story. I had been driving around for ten minutes and each second that ticked by was like a ticking time bomb. I pulled my car into the first place I planned to look and lo and behold, Peyton's black convertible stood parked overlooking the river. I pulled up behind her best friend's car an put the gear in park. Peyton sat on the bleachers facing the court. Her veil was off her head and her golden locks swayed in the wind, covering her face at moments.

I hiked up my dark blue bridesmaid dress, took off my shoes and made my way over to Peyton.

"Peyton, what in the hell are you doing out here! There are dozens of people waiting to see you walk down the aisle, and you take off while leaving a note? Do you have any idea-" Brooke stopped as she noticed her best friend crying. I climbed onto the bleachers and wrapped my arm around my best friend. "Peyton, why are you crying?" Peyton wiped the tears that had been streaming down her cheek.

"You remember when my mom died right? And how emotionally unstable I was?" She asked. I nodded my head. " I never told you this but, I used to run red lights purposely trying to get hit when I was younger."

"Peyton what? Why?" My brow furrowed as I grabbed hold of my best fiend's hand.

"I was just in a dark place, you know? Anyway, no matter how many red lights I ran, nothing ever happened."

"Yeah, thank God." I said.

"Then, do you remember the crash I got into a while ago, when the big SUV hit my car?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I was so happy that day. My top was down, the breeze was flowing through my hair, and Mia's new song was playing. I can't remember a time I've been happier."

"Where are you going with this P. Sawyer?" I asked.

"Well, it's just ironic that when I was seriously depressed and trying to get hit nothing happened, but when I was happier than ever, a car rams into the side of me. Whenever I'm happy, life takes a turn for the worse. So this morning I woke up just as happy as that day, came to the church, got ready with everyone and prepared for the rest of my life, when suddenly I remember that I left my veil in the car. So I trot back there and grab it out of the front seat. When I shut the door, I noticed a dent in the side of my car. I figured it was something Luke couldn't get out when he fixed it after the accident. Then I remembered that day when I was hit, I was just as happy that day as I was this morning. Anyway I got spooked because I thought it was a sign, I left you guys a note and then took off." Peyton explained as another tear trickled down her face.

"You are one superstitious nut, you know that?" I said trying to lighten the mood.

"I know, but I'm scared."

"Don't be, today's gonna be perfect." I comforted.

"How? Today is far from perfect. I'm as fat as a bus, I ran from my own wedding, my mom isn't here, Ellie's not here-"

"Peyton stop! You look beautiful, compliments of me for making you that dress I might add. No one knows you left the church, again, compliments to me, for coming up with a brilliant lie, and I'm sorry your mom and Ellie aren't here, but everyone who physically is able to be at you wedding is there. You've got me, of course, Haley, Nathan, Jaime, Karen, your Dad, your brother Derek, Mia, Mouth, Skills, Junk, Fergie, Whitey, and of course the love of you life, Lucas Scott." I said hoping the words would comfort my best friend. Peyton cracked a smile and wiped her face again.

"Your right. Your absolutely right about everything. I don't know what I was thinking. I love Lucas, he loves me and that's all that matters." Peyton said a bit cheerfully. I began to remember how hard it would've been for me to hear those words when we were in high school, and to be honest it still hurt a little, but that was all in the past now. "You remember our senior year?" Peyton asked cutting my train of thought.

"How could I forget the senior year from hell?" I shook my head. Peyton laughed.

"Yeah, that wasn't such a good year for us."

"Remember that black eye you gave me? Then you stole my prom gown?"

"Yeah, then you came to my house on a rampage throwing eggs at my door."

"Then you tackled me." I laughed.

"I can't believe I did that, let alone punched you of all people." Peyton chuckled.

"That really was a year from hell."

"Yeah, cause although I had Lucas, I didn't have you." Peyton smiled. I linked my arm into Peyton's.

"Things have changed so much. I can't believe Lucas and Nathan used to hate each other, or that we weren't friends with Haley, or that you used to date Nathan." I reminisced.

"Don't remind me. Nathan is a good guy now, but back then he was the biggest jerk, it's like two different people. Speaking of jerks, you remember Felix?" Peyton asked with a smirk.

"God, I haven't thought about him in the longest time. He was hot."

"Brooke!"

"What, just because he was an ass, doesn't mean he wasn't great to look at or sleep with." I smiled. Peyton nudged her in the arm. I pretended like it hurt and rubbed my arm.

"I wonder whatever happened to Lindsey." Peyton pondered.

"Ha, she's probably in an apartment throwing darts at you face." I chuckled at the thought

"I wouldn't be surprised. I feel bad for wrecking her relationship with Luke." Peyton said sympathetically.

"You feel bad? Please, you hated Lindsey. Remember the bamboo incident? And you kissed her fiancée, not to mention devoting you love to him all over this very blacktop." I reminnded her

"Oh my gosh, I forgot about the bamboo. That was hysterical, I really thought she was marking her territory with me. Some of the words are still on the court." Peyton pointed out. Brooke looked and noticed them for the first time.

"Yeah, anyone who enters a Peyton-Lucas love triangle comes out with bruises." I said distantly.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being my best friend. Even when I treated you like crap, we found our way back to each other. You know I look back at all these years and I'm so grateful that I have you. There are so many reasons we shouldn't be friends, and yet here we are."

"I'll always be here Peyton. Hoes over Bros?" I held out my fist.

"Buds over studs." Peyton met her fist with mine and then we squeezed each other into a tight hug.

"Now come on, Haley can only entertain all those people for so long, and everyone knows it does not take _me _a long time to find the perfect shoes." I hastily explained as I hopped off the bleachers.

"Huh, shoes?" Peyton asked.

"Don't worry about it. Just worry about getting to that wedding P. Sawyer."

"You mean soon to be P. Scott." she smiled.

"Yeah." I said uneasily.


	3. The Wedding of Our Dreams

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews, good an bad! I appreciate them all(: In this story Brooke and Julian are not dating, I'm not sure what I want for them yet. Also Sam is still in Brooke's life! But things are about to get interesting so stay tuned, and please Review! **

**Haley's POV. **

I was gonna have a panic attack in a few moments if Peyton and Brooke did not pull into the parking lot in the next few minutes. I sat alone in the bride's dressing room out of breath after running around informing everyone of the delay. Luckily Luke bought Brooke's lie and a Mia was entertaining everyone with her voice and piano playing. There was a knock on the door and my heart started punching the inside of my chest.

"Uh, uh." I stammered as I ran around trying to think of what to do. "Who is it?"

"It's Nathan and Luke, can we come in?" He asked.

"Shoot," I whispered to myself. "Uh, just a minute!" I looked around trying to come up with some lie. "Uh what's that Peyton? You don't want them to come in here? Well okay, it is your wedding, whatever you want." I yelled. I felt a little odd talking to thin air, but hopefully Lucas and Nathan bought it. I ran over to the door and collected myself before opening it. I cracked the door enough for me to slip out and quickly shut it behind me.

"Uh, hey what, what are you guys doing here?" I stuttered, something I occasionally did when I was nervous.

"Well Lucas wanted to see Peyton and I wanted to check if everything was alright with you." Nathan explained. I leaned against the frame of the door and tried to look casual. "Well, Peyton doesn't want any one to see her besides Me, Brooke, Karen, well anyone except you two really. She just really, really, really, doesn't want to see you until she walks down that aisle." I rambled.

"Hales, relax okay. I just want to talk to her and make sure everything's alright." Lucas reassured as he reached for the door knob. My heart was beating so hard, that I was sure at least Nathan could hear it.

"No!" I yelled as I smacked Lucas' hand and he quickly drew it back. "Uh, She was really adamant in her decision. You know how Peyton is, and the fact that she's pregnant has her hormones raging out of control, it's like one moment she's sweet and then BAM! She turns into a vicious lion, and I'm not talking about Simba, I mean a vicious, vicious lion, if you go in there you could have an eye taken out, or maybe even a leg, you know? I'm just looking out for your own health really, I mean Nathan you know how I was when I was pregnant, so you really do not-"

"Haley, your rambling again." Nathan cut me off as I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"Oh. I hadn't noticed." I said truthfully.

"Geez, If it means that much to her, I wont go in. Just tell her I'll see her at the alter." Lucas gave in holding up his hands as if he were surrendering. "You wife is nuts." Lucas unsuccessfully whispered to Nathan.

"She was your best friend first." Nathan unsuccessfully whispered. I jabbed both of them in the stomach simultaneously and they both hunched over in pain.

"Sorry." They said in unison.

"Tell Peyton not to be too long, and did Brooke ever get the shoes? Everyone's waiting." Lucas asked.

"Yeah, yeah. Brooke's got em'. We'll be out in five minutes tops. So don't worry about a thing best friend just be ready to walk down that aisle." I reassured more of myself than I did him.

"Thanks Hales, see you out there." Lucas smiled as he departed leaving Nathan and I alone. Nathan waited until Lucas was out of sight before speaking.

"Alright Haley, what's going on?" Nathan asked.

"What do you mean? Nothing's wrong at all." I lied.

"Haley, I've been married to you since forever. I know when something is wrong." he pushed. He stared me dead in the eye, challenging me to lie again.

"Ugh, fine. Get in here." I looked both ways in the hallway before pulling Nathan into the dressing room and locking the door.

"This room is empty." Nathan concluded.

"I know, why do you think I'm freaking out here?" I began to pace the room again.

"So where is everybody?"

"Peyton, ran off." I blurted.

"What?" Nathan yelled in shock. I hushed him.

"Keep your voice down."

"What do you mean, she ran off?"

"She left us a note, saying she went to clear her head. Brooke took off looking for her, and I stayed here to tell this bogus lie she made up, and keep everyone calm, all the while I'm freaking out!" I huffed.

"Okay, well I'm sure Brooke knows Peyton well enough to figure out where she is. They should be here any minute." Nathan assured me. He sat me down in a chair and told me to relax.

"Yeah okay. Where's Jaime?" I asked.

"Men's room, with Mouth and Skills." He replied. I nodded my head.

"Lucas is gonna freak out if he finds out about this. By the way, you can not tell him anything! Brooke's gonna kill me when she finds out I told you." I warned.

"Well you might just get an early funeral, because there they are coming this way." Nathan pointed through the windows in the back door. My heart immediately stopped racing and a thankful smile crept across my face. Peyton and Brooke knocked on the back door and I didn't hesitate before pulling it open.

"Oh, thank God! I was about to die of a heart attack if you two weren't here in five minutes." I sighed.

"Sorry, sorry." Peyton repeated apologetically. "I'm here now, and I'm ready to get married, that's all that matters." I nodded in agreement. Brooke began fixing Peyton's dress, as I readjusted her veil and hair.

"Did Lucas and everyone buy the story?" Brooke asked still preoccupied with Peyton's dress.

"Yeah, yeah. They all think Peyton broke her shoe. Mia is entertaining the guests with some piano playing and singing." I said.

"Great. Everything's getting back on-" Brooke stopped talking as she looked up for the first time. "Why is Nathan standing there?" She asked pointing toward him. He gave a little wave and a crooked smile.

"He he." I laughed weakly. Brooke gave me a glare. "I'm sorry, okay. Geez, I cracked under the pressure." I explained. Peyton giggled a little.

"See this why you can't trust married people. You tell _one _of them to keep a secret and they swear one means the their lover too!" Brooke huffed. "Expect less secrets from me after today P. Sawyer." She grabbed her bouquet and headed toward the door. I grabbed mine, handed Peyton her's, and hurried everyone out the door.

"Lets get this show on the road people!" I yelled

* * *

The music played gently as Lily Scott walked down the aisle throwing rose petals. Jaime followed behind her momentarily carrying the rings. He looked just like his father in his suit. I stood next to Brooke, Karen, and Mia, while Lucas was accompanied by Nathan, Mouth, Skills, and Andy on his side. I held tightly to my bouquet as I shifted my weight from one foot to the other. I noticed things while I was standing up there among the many seated people. Like how Lucas fumbled with his thumbs because he was nervous, how Nathan held his hands behind his back, when he was tired of standing, how Karen's eyes always looked worried, no matter how joyous the occasion, or how Brooke wore a brave smile, no matter what was going on in her head.

Personally when I was in high school, I would've probably betted this would be Lucas and Peyton's wedding day, but I would've secretly hoped it was Brooke walking down the aisle to my best friend, no disrespect to Peyton. I just always thought that what Brooke and Lucas had was so perfectly imperfect, it was a breath of fresh air. Lucas Scott changed Brooke Davis and that doesn't happen often. Besides, their hearts were the same. I squinted in the sun as it beat in front of my face. I looked around at all the faces who had shown up. Deb, Junk, Fergie, Whitey, Millicent, Rachel, Julian, Chase, Victoria, and many others. My eyes skimmed through the seats, noticing people I'd seen before, and some I hadn't. I skimmed left and right then suddenly my eyes quickly went back t a place they ha passed. Was that Jake Jagielski?

* * *

**Brooke's POV. **

The traditional music began to play, which was a shock knowing Peyton Sawyer, you'd think she'd walk down the aisle to Led Zeppelin or something. I guess being pregnant made her sentimental, cause the _duhn, duhn, duhn-duhn_, was ringing in my ear. Peyton hooked arms with Larry Sawyer as they made their way down the aisle. Smiles were plastered across everyone's faces. I had to admit, I was a bit jealous. My best friend was living my dream. Getting married, having a baby, it was supposed to be in the stars for me but so far it had been deemed impossible. Peyton may not realize, and would probably argue differently, but things seemed to come so easily to her. It was a jungle out here for the rest of us who didn't fin their true love I high school, or who didn't have someone they were apparently tied by the soul with no matter what.

Peyton reached Lucas, when her father kissed her cheek and took his seat. Lucas held her hand tightly as the minister began to speak. I found myself blocking out all the words being spoken an stared at Peyton ad Lucas' hands intertwined. The sun irritatingly beat on the back of my neck. My wedding wasn't going to be outside, that's for sure. Someplace big and elegant was defiantly what in the picture. I wanted to design my wedding dress and all the bridesmaid dresses, and everything would color coordinate. Maybe a lilac and mint green color scheme would look good, or a deep red and orange for something a bit festive. The only thing missing out of this fantasy was the groom. I involuntarily let out a loud sigh, then quickly looked around to see if anyone had heard it. Everyone's attention was on Lucas and Peyton luckily.

The only person I had ever said those three magical words to was standing at the alter right now. There were times when I would've thought that was unfair, but those days were long gone now. You don't meet a person like Lucas Scott everyday, and when you do, you ought to hold on tight. My mind flashed back to everything that had ever happened between us, and a small smile crept across my face. It was funny how sure I was about him being the one for me, and I used to think he was sure too. It's weird how things change. Was I jealous? Honestly, yes I was. But in a way I had no right to be. I shouldn't dwell in the past while standing at a "predestined" wedding. Lucas Scott wasn't the guy for me. There was once a time, when I told him to fight for me, and I meant really fight. If it was meant to be, he would've never got tired of fighting, right?

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." The Minister finished.

_Crap. _I thought. Did I really just daydream through the whole wedding? Everyone rose to their feet and erupted in applause. Lucas and Peyton sealed their marriage off with a kiss, and that was that.

_I'm happy for them, _I thought half heartedly.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you think! Thanks(:**


	4. The Legendary Loner's Winehouse

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews. In this chapter Brooke is feeling a bit lonesome, so I wanted to play with that a little. she did date Julian but it didn't really work out, and in this Sam still remains close to Brooke, coming over her house every once in a while as well. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Peyton's POV. **_

Perfect wasn't even a good enough word for describing the day I was having. Besides the fact that I couldn't see my feet while dancing with my father. A father daughter dance at my wedding was something I never thought would be happening, let alone marrying Lucas Scott.

"I feel like we're dancing a mile apart, with my huge belly in between us." I stated looking down at my stomach. My father laughed.

"I have no problem sharing this dance with my grandchild." He smiled looking down at my stomach as well.

"Thanks for coming all the way out here for this Dad, it really means a lot to me. Thank you for marrying my mother, thank you for adopting me, thank you for moving us to Tree Hill, thank you for letting Ellie get to know me, thank you for everything. When it comes down to it, your responsible for my happiness." I smiled.

"Peyton your responsible for your happiness. I just helped a little." He shrugged modestly. I giggled. "I want you to know how proud I am of you. Your everything I hoped you would be and more. I couldn't picture my daughter any more beautiful on her wedding day than she is now. Your mother would've been proud, and Ellie as well. Just remember they are both probably sitting in reclining chairs on a cloud, watching all of this on a big flat screen television right now." He imagined. I let out a laugh and nodded my head in agreement. "There are no words to describe what a wonderful daughter I have. I wouldn't change a hair on your head, or a moment in your life, because I cherish them all." He smiled. Tears began to fill my eyes as he uttered the words.

"I lover you." I said choking up a bit.

"I love you too." He pulled me in closer for a tight hug and kissed my forehead. Just then Lucas tapped my father on the shoulder and asked to cut in.

"You might need a bucket son, cause the waterworks are flowing, and when a women is pregnant and crying at the same time, you may wanna take cover." Larry Sawyer smirked as he kissed me one last time, patted Lucas on the back and departed into the crowd.

"Why were you crying?" Lucas asked softly.

"Oh, when your pregnant, the Golden Girls theme song makes you cry." I shrugged as I wiped the corner of my eye.

"Peyton Sawyer, and Golden Girls?" Lucas asked with a kinked eyebrow.

"Blame it on the pregnancy." I smiled. Lucas laughed.

"I think I might just love you forever."

"Well you better. You already knocked me up." I smirked as we swayed gently to the music. " I can't believe Karen and Andy are here with Lily."

"I know, it's great." He smiled as his face lit up.

"I love that about you." I stated. Lucas furrowed his eye brow.

"What?"

"The way your face lights up when I mention your family." I cooed.

"Oh really? Well I could tell you all the things I love about you, but you'd have to clear your schedule for a couple of days." He smiled.

"This is what I get for marrying a writer, great lines like that." I gestured before pulling him in for a kiss. I rested my head on his shoulder as he pulled me in tighter. Then coming out of the Men's room was a face to familiar, I thought my eyes were deceiving me. I squinted them, and followed the guy as he walked over to the bar. No, I wasn't being deceived, it was indeed, Jake Jagielski.

"Is that Jake?" I blurted out more excitingly than I had expected. Lucas followed my eyes before nodding his head. "W-what? How?"

"I invited him."

* * *

_**Brooke's POV.**_

Everyone knows it, Brooke Davis loves weddings, and it was true, I do. Wedding receptions were even better, when I was the _guest._ Being maid of honor probably put my back out for the night. I had been running around, taking care of malfunctions all through out the night. I barely got a chance to enjoy the evening's festivities. I cursed myself for just having to buy the five inch black heels on my feet. I wasn't too angry about it though, I'd been to plenty of wedding receptions, besides, it was really only the ceremony that I cared for. Sad to say, but I was a little relieved when Peyton and Lucas were seen off by everybody, driving off into the sunset like some cornball chick-flick. A little harsh? Maybe. Was I happy for my friends? Absolutely. But the whole scene had been such a long time coming that the "wow" factor had worn off since "The Comet" incident. Who writes a book proclaiming his love to another woman right before getting married anyhow? The one and only Lucas Scott; the master of being confused when with a certain girl. When he was with me he really wanted Peyton; when he was with Anna, he really wanted me; when he was with me again, he wanted Peyton; when he was with Lindsey he wanted Peyton. The only time he didn't want another girl was when he was with Peyton. Thank God, they got married; it spared everyone the headache.

Thankfully I had thought of hiring a cleaning crew, before hand. The name Brooke Davis and cleaning do not go in the same sentence. That's just like putting the word 'cahoots' next to 'poodle', they just don't mix. I was probably the last person in the reception hall, well besides Grubbs, the bartender. I watched as certain men and women cleared plates from the table. One thing I love about Peyton was the fact that she loved chocolate cake, because I cut a piece the size of my face and wrapped it up to take home. The cake had been so good, that I was even eating a plate at the bar. I licked the last crumbs of it off my fork.

"Your like a lion, put a piece of meat in front of it and watch it go." Grubbs smirked as he cleaned out a glass.

"How do you leave the house every morning without having an anvil dropped on your head?" I spat before resting my head against the cold bar table.

"Someone's having a bad night." He stated.

"What gave it away? Was it the fact that I'm here alone, or the fact that I just shoved two pounds of chocolate cake down my throat?" I questioned rhetorically.

"Two shots of Vodka, straight." He predicted.

"I really like you." I said emotionlessly. Grubbs poured them effortlessly and shoved them toward me. I downed the first one and squished my face.

"Aren't you like infamously known for loving weddings?" He asked.

"That was because they used to inspire me. I used to think that if the person getting married could, then maybe I could too. But that ship has sailed." I downed the second drink easily. "I mean, I fee like that guy from The Great Gatsby, uh what's his name?" I furrowed my eyebrow. "Damn, I should of actually read the book, instead of using it as a gimmick to look intellectual in front of that guy in high school."

"Nick." Grubbs answered for me.

"That's the one. I mean wasn't he poor and always without a woman?" I asked.

"Actually, he did kind of have a woman in the book."

"Hey, your job is to make drinks, not make me feel worse about myself Grubsy, so keep em' comin'." I scolded. Grubbs held up his hands as if surrendering. "I mean Peyton an Lucas just got married, Haley has Nathan and they're probably off somewhere having hot, after wedding sex, and Mouth has Millie, well they're not really together, but everyone knows they will be in the end. Who does Brooke have? No one. What is she doing tonight? Draining her sorrows in vodka shots, with a guy named Grubbs. No offense,"

"None taken."

"It's just, who else would be alone at a bar, right after a wedding?" I said devouring my third shot.

"You can add me to that list." A voice called from behind me.

"Well, welcome to the loser club brother." I called without even looking behind me. I laid my head back down on the bar table so that my cheek seemed to melt into it, and closed my eyes. Whoever the guy was took the liberty of sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Well, if it isn't the one and only Brooke Davis." The voice said. My eyes snapped open at the mention of my name. I lifted my head up slowly and squinted my eyes.

"Jake? Jake Jagielski?"

"Last time I checked." He smiled.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked with a confused expression. I didn't really know how to react, seeing him again. Was a hug appropriate? I mean I wasn't really as close to him in high school as everybody else. I decided against it.

"Well, I ran into Lucas two days ago and he invited me." He explained.

"Leave it to Lucas, to not tell anybody." I took a skinny straw and began stirring my drink with it.

"You know, your supposed to take shots, not stir them." Grubbs remarked. I shot him a look, and he held up his hands again.

"You know normally, I find you annoyingly bubbly. But now I think gloomy Brooke is a bit scary." He observed. I shot him another dirty look. "Yeah, annoyingly bubbly is looking pretty good right now."

"Can I ask why your so glum?" Jake inquired.

"Actually, now that I think about it. I have so many reasons to be glum that if I told you, the list could take all night. So let me spare us both." I drank the vodka shot slowly and allowed it to linger in my mouth. Jake nodded, understanding where I was coming from. I slammed the glass down on the counter and found Grubbs staring at me blankly. "What? Are you gonna stand there, or are you gonna pour the man a drink?" I demanded.

"Sorry dude." Grubbs apologized to Jake, ignoring me. "You look like a happy man."

"That I am." Jake grinned. I looked at them both in disgust.

"Cosmopolitan, light on the cranberry, with a lime wedge." Grubbs recited, without waiting for an answer, he already started making the drink.

"How'd he know that?" Jake asked.

"Grubbs has a 'gift'." I made the air quotes with my fingers. "Some people can tell you your future, others can tell you every last detail in a picture after looking upon it for five seconds, some, with the last name Dolittle, can even talk to animals. Grubbs here can tell you what drink your in the mood for just by looking at your face. If that's not in Ripley's Believe it or not, someone ought to give them a call." I explained sarcastically. Seconds later, I felt a cold slimy lime hit the side of my face.

"Sorry, it slipped." Grubbs smirked. I secretly gave him the finger.

"I saw that." Jake mentioned as he took a sip from his drink. I laughed awkwardly as Grubbs and Jake smiled to themselves.

"Three more shots." I called. Grubbs filled them as quickly as I could finish my sentence. I took the first two back to back and slammed them down on the table.

"Your not driving home are you?" Jake asked as he watched me own my shots.

"Maybe." I giggled, feeling the alcohol get to me. "Don't worry, I have a high t-tolerance level."

"Yeah, you and Amy Winehouse both." Jake sarcastically stated. I laughed and drunkenly nudged him.

"That was f-funny." I cooed.

"Yeah, there's no way your driving home tonight." He decided. Just then Haley clicked her way into the room.

"Aha!" She yelled as I nearly jumped out off my chair. "I knew that was you." She said pointing at Jake. "Jake Jagielski! What in the world." She motioned for him to go and give her a hug, and he followed instructions, wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Haley, you look amazing." He smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story. We all need to catch up at a better time." He suggested.

"Yeah, that would be great."

"I gave Nathan my number earlier, so just get it from him."

"No problem." Haley smiled.

"Haley! What are you still doing here?" I asked pointing at her.

"I never left, I've been packing all that leftover food into my ca-" She stopped and examined me. "Brooke, are you drunk?" She interrogated.

"No." I lied. "I mean, w-what is drunk anyway."

"She's drunk." Grubbs stated plainly.

"Tattle-tale." I spat.

"This works out great. Haley you have your car right?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I'm about to take all that food back home."

"Great, could you help me get Brooke home?" He asked apologetically.

"No problem." Haley smiled.

"Okay, you take her home, and I'll bring her car." Jake suggested.

"No, no, no!" I ranted. "I want to ride in my car!"

"Okay, fine Brooke. How about you ride home with Jake in your car okay?" Haley stated with her hands on her hip.

"Why do people talk to someone who's drunk like they're a kid?" I pondered aloud, referring to Haley's tone.

"Jake, you wouldn't mind would you?" Haley ignored me and asked with an apology in her eyes.

"Not at all."

"Great, then I'll follow you, and take you home."

"Thanks, I really didn't want to take a cab back." He smiled thankfully.

"Don't mention it. Where are you staying?"

"At a hotel near the high school."

"Perfect, that's on my way."

"Alright," He clapped his hands together before turning to me. "Brooke, can I have your keys?" he held his hand out.

"Whatever." I mumbled as I handed them over to him.

"I'll go bring her car around. God, I missed this town." he chuckled to himself before leaving out the door.

"Alright come on Brooke." Haley grabbed my arm and put it around her shoulder. I got up and leaned over onto her, as she pulled me toward the door.

"Wait! What about G-Grubbsss? I worried.

"Grubbs? You gonna be okay?" Haley yelled.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine." He called back. "Just get Amy Winehouse over there home!" He smirked.

"Where's Sam?" Haley asked.

"Her mom came and g-g-got herrr." I replied

"I can't believe Jake's here." Haley mentioned. "And he got ten times hotter, like super hot."

"Haley Jamessss Scott, your married!" I scolded. "B-b-but he does have a niccce butt." I pointed out. Haley laughed.

Haley walked me over to my car while Jake opened the door. They stuck me in the front seat, and I rested my head against the dashboard.

"So, just follow me to Brooke's." Haley stated. "Brooke, you gonna be okay?" I held up a thumb, or at least I think I did. It was one of those fingers anyway. Jake got in the car next to me.

"Brooke, how ya feeling?" He asked.

"Sleepy." I mentioned groggily. It was funny, I hadn't been drunk since college. This was not how I saw my night turning out. I rolled down the window as I kicked off my shoes, then slowly my eyes began to shut.


	5. Take Away the Pain, I Create my Paradise

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry this chapter took so long for me to put up, but school has been hectic! Here it is, Enjoy and Review please!**

_**Two Weeks Later**_

**Nathan's POV;**

I retrieved the carton of eggs from the refrigerator and set them on the table. The salt, bacon, and butter were already out, waiting to be turned into the delicious breakfast I was in the mood to prepare. I grabbed the skillet from the dish rack and placed it on the stove, following pursuit, I picked out a big bowl to crack the eggs in. As I placed my hands on he cold bowl, I stopped. I wasn't really in the mood for beating eggs, it always annoyed me when my wrist got tired. Then suddenly the solution to my problems stood staring at me from across the kitchen. The blender. I smiled to myself slowly.

"Morning Dad!" Jaime came hopping into the kitchen, before pulling himself up onto the chair at the counter.

"Hey buddy." I said as I messed with his hair.

"Why were you just staring at the blender and smiling?" He pondered.

"Because we're gonna blend." I grinned.

"Blend what?"

"Breakfast."

"Cool!" Jaime shouted. I grabbed the eggs and cracked them over the blender. Next Jaime added strips of bacon to the mix. We stopped and stared at the blender.

"Seems like we're missing something." Jaime spoke up.

" I know, but what?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"I'll get the cheese and the hot sauce!" Jaime responded suddenly heading in one direction.

"I'll get the bell peppers, and the onions." I stated, heading off in the opposite direction.

Pots, pans, an ingredients laid all over the kitchen island as Jaime and I ate our breakfast.

"I think we did a pretty good job." I concluded as I swabbed butter over my toast.

"And they say men can't cook." Jaime said as he devoured his food. Haley came flowing into the kitchen moment's later.

"Good morning beautiful." I called, meaning the beautiful part. She smiled as she walked over and planted a quick kiss on my lips.

"Good morning mama." Jaime grinned. Haley kissed his forehead and rubbed his head.

"Good morning, both my handsome men. What have you guys been doing?" She asked scratching her head and looking around the kitchen.

"We blended you some breakfast." Jaime bragged with an excited expression. Haley furrowed her eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"Blended? What do you mean, what did you blend?" She interrogated.

"Eggs, cheese, onions, peppers, bacon, hot sauce, tomatoes, salt, some of that macaroni left over from the wedding, some ham, and toast." Jamie listed in one breath.

"You blended all that?" She frowned.

"Well actually, we toasted the toast, but pretty much." I said shoving her plate over toward her. Haley looked down at the plate and forced a smile.

"So, I can't believe Peyton and Lucas are parents now." She mentioned, clearly changing the subject.

"I can believe it. I always expected Luke to be a father." I pointed out "I'm happy for them."

"Me too. I think I'm gonna go over there, after I take a shower." she said undecidedly. "You wanna tag along?"

"I wish I could, but I'm meeting my new agent today." I shrugged.

"New agent, huh?" Haley smirked. "Your turning into such a celebrity."

"No, I'm not. I just need someone to look out for me. You know, have my back." I defended.

"Whatever hotshot." She teased. "I know my little man wants to come with me though, right?"

"Actually, I'm going with to meet Dad's agent with him. He can't sign with someone without my approval." Jamie grinned. "Sorry Mama." Haley let out a sigh.

"Fine, I guess I'll just go see my niece by myself." She shrugged and turned abruptly toward the stairwell.

"Don't forget your eggs Mama!" Jaime called. I could read Haley's face from the back of her head, leading me to chuckle as she turned around slowly. Haley forced another smile at Jaime, while simultaneously glaring at me only the way she could. She grabbed her fork and stabbed it into her plate. Slowly she lifted it to her mouth and took a bite. Jaime and I waited for her response.

"Hmm. Not bad."

* * *

**Lucas' POV;**

I watched from the couch as Haley gently rocked my baby girl in her arms as she stuck her fist in her mouth. She shared the nose and mouth of her father, the eyes and hair color of her mother, and the ears of her grandmother, Karen.

"Was it as hard to get used to me being a mother, as it is for me to get used to you being a dad?" Haley asked me without taking her eyes off of the bundle of joy in her arms.

"Are you kidding? Of course it was Hales, we were in high school." I pointed out.

"Oh, well there was that." She agreed. "It's just that I can't believe I'm an Aunt"

"Yeah, well I can't believe I'm a grandmother." Karen added in from across the room as she put bottles of milk in the refrigerator.

"Karen, You're the coolest Grandma I know." Peyton complimented as she tied her hair up.

"Why thank you, I do try." She said modestly.

"Where's Andy?" I pondered aloud.

"At the hotel with Lily, tomorrows our last day."

"So soon? It feels like you never left." Haley replied honestly.

"Yeah, well my bird left the nest and is doing a fine job all by himself." Karen bragged. Peyton noticeably cleared her throat.

"With the help of his beautiful wife of course." She corrected. Peyton smiled with thanks for Karen's recognition. Suddenly the infamous Brooke Davis elegantly came walking through the door.

"Where is my adorable Goddaughter who shares the lovely name of her talented, smart, and gorgeous aunt?" Brooke searched around the room until her eyes fell upon her goddaughter.

"There you are." She smiled. "Gimme, gimme." She held her hands out toward Haley.

"Uh oh Hales, remember if you give that baby to Brooke, we may never get her back. Consider the parents." I warned. Brooke gave me one of her famous scowls as Haley set my daughter in her arms. She slowly sat down on the couch next to Haley as she grinned from ear to ear. That was the thing I loved about Brooke. Her heart showed through her face. Her bright eyes gave you a feeling of warmth and her passionate mouth curled into a cultivated smile that could give you a sense of security; all the qualities of a beautiful wife and a loving mother. Not that Peyton didn't possess some of the same qualities, but Brooke Davis gave off these qualities only in a way Brooke Davis could. Her face lit up completely as she stared in a captivated trance.

"Someone get a wrench and alert the police, we may need re-enforcements while we try and pry this baby from her hands." Haley teased. Brooke playfully nudged her on the shoulder.

"Oh my goodness, she's beautiful Peyton." She smiled. "Sawyer Brooke Scott. I smell a fashion designer in the making, she's already coordinating her onesie with her eye color. You wear that middle name well, my dear friend."

"A fashion designer? I was thinking more along the lines of a writer or an artist like her parents." My mom suggested.

"Perish the thought Karen. Peyton and Lucas brood around this town enough for all of us. The last thing we need is another tortured artist slash writer driving around in a hooptie blaring her death metal music and scowling at everyone who walks by." Brooke concluded. My mom laughed as she nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey, I never scowled at people." Peyton defended.

"Oh please Peyton. And you wonder why it took Lucas so long to build up the courage to talk to you. You scared the crap out of him." Haley chuckled.

"That was true." I laughed as Peyton looked around in shock.

"By the way Peyton, I'm glad that shooting this baby out of you has officially changed your name from Peyton Marie back to Peyton Elizabeth." Brooke joked.

"Me too." Haley and I said simultaneously as my mother looked around in confusion.

"Peyton Marie Sawyer. Initials PMS." I explained. Mom cracked a smile as she finally processed the joke.

"Did anybody else know that Jake Jagielski was in town." Peyton asked suddenly. I raised my hand. "Besides you."

"Well, Brooke and I talked to him after your wedding." Haley shrugged.

"Yeah, I don't remember much of our conversation." Brooke added with a confused expression.

"Well that's because you were drunk sweetie." Haley patted her on the back. "The poor guy had to help me get you home."

"Oh man, talk about horrible second first impressions." Brooke said mortified.

"Did he say anything about me?" Peyton blurted without thinking. I felt a surge go up my spine. _What do you care, anyway? _I thought. There was an awkward moment of silence, as Haley kind of looked to me for approval before she spoke.

"Uh, he asked how you were." She said timidly.

"Where's Jenny?" My mom asked quickly changing the subject.

"I don't know, but I don't think she's with him. Maybe he's just visiting." Haley shrugged. I decided not to anything because all the thoughts in my head would've come out jealous and inconsiderate

"Well, I'm sorry to depart from you glorious people, but Brooke Davis had obligations in her crummy life starting with Bitchtoria and ending with Clothes Over Bros." She explained gloomily as she handed Sawyer over to me.

"Yeah, I think I'm gonna go too. I bet Jaime an Nathan left that kitchen the way it was when I left." Haley sighed. "The work of a mother is never done."

"All right. See you guys later an tell Nathan I said he better get his butt down here soon." Peyton demanded as she walked them two the door and saw them out.

"Well I'm going to run to the store an get some more diapers." Mom added as she followed Brooke and Haley out the door. That left me alone with Peyton and Sawyer. I still hadn't looked at her because I was afraid that my looks would only ask her why she asked about Jake, and I didn't really care to hear the answer.

* * *

**Brooke's POV;**

"I don't know Millie, it seems like it's missing something." I contemplated as we both peered at the dark blue sequin dress before our eyes. The dress itself was a bit plain and trying to figure out exactly what it needed to make it pop, proved impossible.

"Maybe a bow around the waist?" Millicent inquired. I took her idea into consideration as I scaled the dress with my eyes, picturing a bow around the waist. I shook my head.

"I hate the idea of a sequin bow. It seems tacky."

"Then we make the bow out of plain black fabric." Millie suggested with confidence.

"Oh God no, I can't stand it when people mix sequin with plain fabric. It irritates the hell out of me." I nit-picked.

"Brooke." Millie groaned with an annoyed tone.

"What?"

"We've been standing here working on this dress for almost two hours. Every time we add something, you say that it's missing something else." She complained.

"I know," I sighed. "It's just that I'm supposed to have my new line finished by now, I promised the company something fresh and fun, and I haven't even decided on what to do, Victoria was supposed to be here three hours ago, with the key to my top drawer, so I could get out my sketches and ideas, but the witch hasn't even called, I have to make another appointment at my doctor's office, my hairdresser cut my hair too short, looking at this dress is making me physically sick, and I really want a drink." After finally taking a breath I took a seat in the chair at the counter.

"Whoa, you have unbelievably strong lungs." She concluded. "Brooke calm down. All writers get a writer's block every once and a while, you just have designer's block. You just need to be inspired."

"How do I get inspired when I have no inspiration in my life." I whined. The bell over the door rang as Julian Baker stepped into my store.

"Maybe you could find your inspiration right now." Millie whispered looking Julian's way.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm asking Julian out again. We tried and it didn't work." I whispered back.

"Maybe you didn't try hard enough."

"Trust me we tried, there was just no spark."

"Who the hell cares about spark anymore, you make your own spark. Stop thinking Brooke Davis, just do. Besides, he'd hot. " She urged. "Uh, I think I left my purse in the back." Millie said out loud purposely so Julian could hear. She quickly scampered off to the back.

"Brooke, can I talk to you for a second." Julian asked.

"Actually, I needed to talk to you as well." I said taking Millie's advice into consideration. "You first."

"Okay, I just wanted to make sure that we're all right after everything." He worried.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine if you're fine." I assured him.

"Great, that's a relief. I didn't want anything to be weird between us."

"Weird? Not at all."

"Good, so what did you need to talk to me about? He asked.

"Well, I'm glad you came by because I've been thinking about us a lot since our break up." I lied. The truth was that Julian Baker hadn't even crossed my mind since we last talked, which was over three weeks ago.

"You have?" He asked pulling up a blank face.

"I have. I was thinking that maybe we could give this thing another shot." I shrugged. Julian ran his hand over his head as my suggestion lingered in the air for a while.

"Brooke," He started. I could tell by the tone of his voice, that I was in for rejection. "There's someone else." There was the dagger.

"Oh." I uttered. "Well that's great, just great." My voice cracked a little as I tried to play off my previous suggestion. "Is it anyone I know?"

"Look Brooke, I have to get going." He ignored my question as he hastily tried to evacuate the whole awkward situation. "I'm glad we're okay though." He called from the door before exiting. I cursed myself for listening to Millicent.

"That didn't go well." Millicent said timidly from the corner.

"Ya think?" I cocked my eyebrow up.

"Sorry?" she apologized.

"It's okay. I should've known better than to listen to someone who can't keep her own relationship in tact." I stopped and looked at Millie's saddened expression. "That came out completely wrong. I didn't mean it Millie, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You're right." She smiled weakly. "Mouth and I have been on the longest rollercoaster ride, but today I'm finally letting him off."

"What do you mean?" I pondered.

"I'm moving out of the apartment. Mouth needs to stop taking care of me and my crap, so I'm giving him the space he deserves." She explained.

"I'm sorry Millie. I really am rooting for you two." I placed my hand over her's.

"Yeah, I am too." She sighed. "That reminds me, I have to get back to the apartment and pack up the rest of my things." She grabbed her keys from her purse as Victoria strutted into the store.

"Ugh, don't tell me that monstrosity over there is part of your new line, who uses sequin anymore? Sometime's I wonder how on earth you ever got this company started." Victoria ranted.

"That's right, you wouldn't know, because you hopped on bored after I got famous." I shot back.

"Yeah, I have to go." Millicent scurried toward the door, trying to avoid any confrontation from Victoria.

"Where have you been? You're over two hours late." I demanded.

"Oh calm down." She placed her purse on the counter and pulled out her mirror while she primped her hair. "My hair appointment lasted a bit longer than expected, then afterward I got a pedicure." She handed over the key to my drawer as if nothing was wrong. I snatched it and jammed it into the key whole.

"You realize, that I could just fire you at any given moment." I muttered as I angrily jimmied the key into the lock.

"Oh please, just try it. This company would crumble without me." She said confidently. The sad part was she was right, although she was a bitch, my mother handled almost all the things I couldn't do on my own. "You wouldn't fire me if your life depended on it, because without me there would be no Clothes Over Bros. and without this company you have nothing."

"What the hell does that mean." I scowled.

"You know what it means. Your little friend Peyton married the love of your life Lucas Scott, by the way you have horrible taste, Haley has got Nathan and her son, Millie's got that boy Lip-"

"It's Mouth." I shot at her.

"Whatever. The point is that all you have is this company. Without it your completely alone. All your friends are living their lives and your stuck here, making dresses that not even Lady Gaga would wear. Who knew, I'd give birth to such a failure. Your pathetic." Victoria spat. I looked at her with anger and disbelief before grabbing my sketchbook from the drawer and slamming it shut. I threw on my purse and grabbed my keys before heading toward the door. Before I walked out I stopped and turned towar the dress. I stomped toward it and kicked it with frustration as the mannequin went crashing toward the floor. With that I angrily exited the store, leaving an expression of shock upon Victoria's face.

I walked to the end of the street, pulled out my phone, and dialed Peyton's number with the need to speak to someone. The phone rang twice before her voicemail picked up, hinting that she ignored my call. _Figures, _I thought. Since Haley's phone was broken the next person I figured I'd try was Luke. I dialed but this time his phone only rang once before the voicemail picked up.

"Are you serious right now?" I said angrily aloud. Peyton and Lucas had been wrapped up in their own little world since their wedding. I could understand that they had Sawyer to deal with now, but today had been the first day I talked to them in two weeks. I mean it's not like I didn't try, but every time I called they never picked up. I had to find out that Peyton had her baby from Haley, the day after Sawyer was born for God's sake. Lately it felt like they never existed to begin with. My mother's words we're getting to me, despite my efforts to block them out. Eventually I just took a seat on a nearby stoop and cradled my face into my hands.

"Brooke?" I heard a voice call. I raised my head as my eyes met Jake's. He carried a notebook as his yellow T-Shirt clung to his fit upper body, and his shoulder bag slung around him. I quickly rose to my feet.

"Jake, last time I remember seeing you, you had a twin." I joked. He laughed.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just having a bad day." I ran my finger's through my uncomfortably short hair.

"I'm sorry to hear that." he said apologetically. I shrugged my shoulders, instructing him not to worry about it. He studied my face. "You wanna get some coffee." He asked sensing that I needed a pick-me-up. I grinned and let out a sigh of relief.

"Coffee sounds perfect."

* * *

The sun started to set as Jake and I sat near the huge window of Starbuck's coffee shop. I took another sip from the Styrofoam cup in my hands.

"Wait, so you mean to tell me, that you and Haley actually had to carry me into my house?" I asked in disbelief.

"Well actually I did most of the carrying, Haley just pointed me to your bedroom." He grinned. I buried my face into my hands with embarrassment.

"I really don't do that often. I just got carried away that night." I explained.

"You owe me no explanation, I understand that we all need a break sometimes. Trust me." He assured. I smiled gratefully.

"So, are you here visiting?" I asked.

"Actually no, I'm back for good." he stated.

"That's great Jake. But if I remember correctly, you had a daughter named Jenny back when we we're in high school."

"Yes I did. Jenny is in Savannah with Nicky."

"Nicky? Now there's someone worth forgetting." I reminisced coldly. "You sound completely fine with that."

"I am. Believe it or not Nicky and I are best friends now." He replied nonchalantly. I looked at him blankly, urging him to explain himself. "There was a time, when I couldn't stand Nicky because she couldn't be trusted, but once we realized that it was easier for both of us to work together, for Jenny's sake, things got a lot better. We've both grown up these past years, but Nicky has changed the most. She rarely drinks, she's married, and she's expecting a baby in a couple of months." Jake explained.

"Wow, I never saw that coming." I said honestly.

"Trust me, neither did I." He smirked.

"So Jenny lives with her now?"

"Well, just until school let's out in two weeks, then she's coming to live with me. By that time I should have my apartment ready for her."

"How old is she now?"

"Just turned seven." He cooed proudly.

"That's crazy. The Jenny I'm used to is still in diapers."

"That's the Jenny I'm used to, too." he shook his head. "Nicky has done me the honor of having full-custody of Jenny. I just have to prove to the court that I can be stable for one year, and then she's all mine." He smiled.

"Look at you Mr. Jagielski. I never told you this, but back in high school I was always secretly rooting for you." I remarked with confidence.

"Why thank you, Brooke."

"But I don't get it. If you're supposed to be stable, why'd you move back here. Heaven knows that Tree Hill is a crazy town."

"Well Savannah's a great place to live but it was never home. I always wanted to be able to show Jenny things like, this is where your daddy did this or that, and I couldn't do that unless I was home. So here I am. Besides I missed this place." He shrugged.

"I feel like, you just this big complicated mystery. I mean in high school, you we're just Jake."

"Um, thanks?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I meant that in the best way possible." I reassured him kindly.

"Well let me uncomplicated things for you. My name is Jake Jagielski, but I'm pretty sure you already knew that. After living in Savannah for three years, I got my GED and then went to cooking school." Jake began. I raised an eyebrow. "Yes cooking school." He reassured. " Anyway, one of my best friends from Savannah inherited a lot of money when his grandfather died a few years back. Since he majored in business in college, we opened up a small cake shop in downtown Savannah called The Cakery. Business took off for the next couple of years, and we've made enough money to open up another shop."

"Wait, The Cakery?" I pondered for a moment. "That's that new place opening up down the street isn't it?" I asked having an "Aha!" moment. Jake nodded his head.

"When Dave, my friend, found out I wanted to move, I pitched the idea of us opening the store, right here in Tree Hill. So I moved down here with my other friend from cooking school to help me run the shop, I've been doing interviews since I got here, and now we're ready to open before the end of the week."

"That has got to be the coolest thing I've ever heard. So you run your own business?" I inquired. Jake nodded his head again. "Oh my gosh, so you just like The Cake Boss!" I pointed out excitedly.

"Just like him." Jake stated. "Just less famous. Did you eat the cake at Luke and Peyton's wedding?" He asked.

"No." I shook my head in disbelief. "Don't tell me you made that." Once again Jake nodded his head.

"It was like my wedding gift to them." He shrugged.

"You've got to be joking. When I ate that cake, I thought I had died and went to heaven. I took like the whole bottom tier home, and there's still a chunk in my fridge. Jake Jagielski, you have a gift." I praised.

"Say's the girl who has her own million dollar clothing-line." He praised equally. "It seems like all of you are living your dreams; Lucas writes novels, Haley is getting back into music, Nathan has basketball, and from what I hear, Peyton started her own record label."

"Yeah, we're all living the dream alright." I said distantly with a hint of sarcasm. Jake studied my face before speaking again.

"Would you wanna come out to celebrate with me and my staff tonight?"

"Tonight, as in…?" I pondered.

"Right now." He finished. I thought about the offer for a moment, as If I had anything better to do, or anyone better to see.

"Does the place have a bar?"

"Of course, there's no way to celebrate without one." He encouraged.

"You're on." I smirked.

* * *

"Another round of shots for the Cake Boss!" I yelled at the bartender, as Jake and his staff cheered. I was already slammed out of my mind.

"I don't know where you found her, but this chick is awesome!" Jake's friend Cam, yelled before dispersing over to the dance floor, with the rest of the staff.

"I'll drink to that!" Jake agreed, just as slammed as I was. We simultaneously took a shot.

"So tell me Jakey, what's the real reason you came prancing along back to little old Tree Hill? Let me g-guess does it start with a 'P' and end with eyton?" I smirked.

"See, I knew everyone would think th-that! I knew it!" He began lifting his other shot into the air. "So what if I did? I didn't , but wh-what if I did? I'm twice the man Lucas Scott is. Anything he can do I can do better." Jake ranted.

"Sorry to break it to ya Jakey, but Lucas Scott is something else entirely. Any g-girl would be lucky to have him. I r-remember telling him t-to fight for me in high school, but maybe I should've fought for h-him." I re-evaluated. "Anyway to hell with him! It's his loss right?" I asked.

"Right! It was Peyton's loss too!" Jake agreed.

"Psh, Peyton. What kind of a best friend is she anyway. She's n-never their when I n-need her most. She's lost in n-newlywed land with her precious husband and baby. Where was sh-she when I found out I c-couldn't have babies? Huh? Nowhere!" I yelled. Jake put down his shot glass and stared at me blankly.

"Did you just say that you c-couldn't have kids?" Jake asked as though he hadn't heard right. Just then one of my favorite songs thankfully began pounding throughout the club.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song!" I yelled ignoring his question. "Come dance with me Jakey!" I urged as I grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor.

"Brooke, I don't dance." He said trying to be serious.

"Oh come on Jake!" I yelled as I twisted and turned my body around him and shook my hips from left to right. Still he didn't budge. I grabbed his hands and wrapped them around me as I took the lead.. We danced simultaneously to the music as our bodies moved together.

"I don't normally d-do this." He assured.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Get wasted, and dance with girls at clubs."

"Well th-there's a f-first for everything." I smiled as I twisted my hips with Jake at my back.

"A g-guy would be crazy not to want to m-marry, let a-alone daaate you Brooke." He yelled over the music.

"That's what I th-thought!" I yelled. "I mean what is marriage anyway, but a t-title? Anyone could get married! I mean, we c-could get m-married!"

"You're a-a-absolutely right. Who would stop us?" Jake giggled.

"Absolutely n-no one."


	6. The Morning After Show

**A/N: Sorry it's been so long guys, I've just been extra busy trying to enjoy my summer! Hope everyone else is having a good time as well! Anyway here is the awaited chapter 6 of my story. I hope you like it and thank you for all the reviews!**

* * *

**Peyton's POV.**

I opened the door to my beloved and missed record label and pranced in on cloud nine. My desk quietly awaited me as I slowly approached it; running my hands over all the leftover work and papers on my desk.

"Should I leave you two alone?" a voice called from behind me. I smiled as I turned around. "Peyton Sawyer, where in the world have you been lady?"

"Mia Catalano. God, I've missed you." We embraced in a friendly hug.

"You know, hugging you is so much easier without the huge belly in the way."

"Yeah, everything's a lot easier without that belly. The first thing I did when it was gone was say hello to my feet." I smiled.

"Ha, I've missed that Peyton Sawyer humor. Pregnant Peyton was a bit too whiny for my taste."

"Haha, very funny."

"Oh! Guess what, guess what, guess what?" Mia squealed as she ran behind my desk and retrieved a box.

"What?"

"These came in a week ago." She opened the box and pulled out a CD case. "My second album finally got shipped in." She handed the box over to me.

"Wow, this cover art kicks ass." I complimented while turning the never before opened CD cover in my hands.

"Yeah, when it came in and I opened it, it didn't feel the same without you here, but at least I had Haley." She shrugged.

"Well, I'll be here for the next album, and the one after that." I reassured. There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and a tall dark-haired man walked through the doors of Red Bedroom records, wearing a suit with the whole clichéd briefcase in hand. He approached us slowly and arrogantly, like someone out of a movie.

"Can I help you?" I asked half expecting him to have introduced himself before me asking.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you can. My name is Kevin Blakeley from Columbia Records." He extended his hand towards me and I shook it firmly.

"Pleasure meeting you Mr. Blakely, I'm Peyton-"

"Peyton Sawyer." He interrupted. "I know who you are. So, if your Peyton that must mean this beautiful lady standing to my right is Mia Catalano."

"Yep, that's my name." Mia confirmed.

"I'm sorry to be so direct, but if your from Columbia Records, then what are you doing here in the small town of Tree Hill?"

"I was getting to that." He said rudely. I rolled my eyes. "As you know Columbia Records is home to top names in the music industry such as John Mayer and Beyonce. I'm here on our latest adventure, signing Ms. Mia Catalano to Columbia." He finished with a sly smirk on his face signaling how pleased he was with himself. I noticeably stared him down as we both waited for Mia to give us an answer, but she didn't speak.

"Excuse me, but who do you think you are coming-"

"Look Mia, you don't have to make such a big decision now." He interrupted rudely again. "I'll be in town for about two months. Here's my card." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black card with gold writing. I scoffed at that fact that his arrogantly styled card presumably matched his arrogant personality. "I know that you've found a home at this cute little record label and you feel that you must be loyal to your roots, but every great artist has to start somewhere." He stopped and looked around in disgust as he said "somewhere". "This is an amazing opportunity and if your little friend here was really your friend she would push you to accept our offer."

"Okay, Mr. Bakey-"

"It's Blakely." He corrected.

"Yeah, I don't care. You know the way out so don't let the door hit you where the good lord split ya." I said coldly. Kevin Blakely smirked and chuckled to himself.

"I like you. You've got spunk. Once this place falls down the drain, you can use that card I gave Mia and give me a call too. I'm sure we could find something for you." He didn't give me a chance to retaliate with a smart comment before he headed out of my office.

"Gosh, what an arrogant ass." Mia commented. I shook my head still in disbelief. Mia must have seen my facial expression because she spoke again. "Look Peyton, I'm not leaving you. I don't want to." She encouraged.

"I really appreciate that Mia." I sighed. "But as much as I hate to admit it, that guy's right. What kind of a friend would I be if I asked you to stay an give up the opportunity of a lifetime? I really want you to go home and think long and hard about this before you make any decisions, and take me and Mr. Ass out of the picture, and think selfishly about you."

"But Peyton-"

"But nothing Mia. Please, do this for me." I pleaded. Finally, she nodded her head slowly. "Thanks."

"Well, I'm gonna get going. I have to meet Chase, plus I have some _thinking _to do." She smiled half-heartedly. "Are you gonna be okay here?"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about me, I'm headed over to Brooke's right now anyway."

* * *

**Brooke's POV.**

The sun bled through my windows and punched me in the face as I cracked my eyes open. I yanked the pillow from under my head and pulled it over my eyes, but it was no use because the sun's rays squeezed through the cracks.

"God, I will never have another drink again if you produce a massive cloud and move it in front of the sun." I yelled. The sun kept blaring right on through my window. "I take it you knew I was lying, considering you are God and everything." I rationalized to myself. Eventually I ended up rolling out of bed, but when I stood up the room seemed to have been tilting sideways. Gosh, I hated hangovers, but apparently not enough to stop me from drinking. I wobbled over to my bathroom and washed my face with hot water. I was still in my black dress from the previous night and it was beyond uncomfortable. I changed into one of Lucas' old sweatshirts, that I didn't know I still had, and some old shorts before tying my hair up at the crown of my head. _Coffee, _I thought. That would maybe, help my massive headache. Using the walls and the door handle, I made my way out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. I turned my coffee maker on and buried my head in my hands while I waited for it. I began skimming the counters for the last place I put the mail and when I turned around I noticed something or some_one_ lying on my couch. I grabbed the my gun from the top shelf in the cabinet and proceeded slowly toward the couch. I promised myself that the next time I came face to face with danger, I wasn't going to be afraid. I walked lightly on my toes trying t avoid making cracks in the ground. I came around slowly to the back of the couch and clutched my gun tightly. I counted to three and then pulled the blanket from the object.

"Jake?" I asked with a furrowed eye brow. He turned over and cracked his eyes open.

"What the hell? Could we please get the gun out of my face?" He questioned fully awake. I lowered the gun and put it on the coffee table.

"Sorry, just a precaution." I shrugged apologetically. He sat up slowly on the couch holding his head.

"Jake, what in the world are you doing on my couch?" I interrogated.

"Wait, wait. The room hasn't stopped spinning." He held up a finger. "Okay, what were you saying?"

"I said, what are you doing here?"

"Yeah, I wish I could tell you the answer." He stopped and looked around. "Wait, what am I doing here?" I sat down next to him and grabbed his collar before proceeding to shake him.

"Pull yourself together Jake, and tell what happened last night!" I yelled.

"I don't know, the last thing I remember is grabbing some coffee with you, and then the rest is just a haze." He shrugged. "You don't think we… you know."

"Trust me, if we had you would remember. Besides, I was fully dressed when I woke up." I said trying to remember last night as well. "Maybe, we were both tired and I just let you catch some sleep here."

"Yeah, maybe." He shrugged.

"I haven't blacked out since high school." I recalled.

"And I never black out." Jake said shaking his head. I buried my face in my hands once again, but this time I felt something scratch my forehead.

"Ouch!" I screeched taking a look at my hand. Planted on my ring finger was a gold banded diamond ring. "What the hell is this?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Jake asked in confusion.

"I have no idea where this gorgeous ring came from." I said showing him.

"You know, that ring looks just like my grandmother's old ring, except je t'aime ma chérie is engraved on the inside of hers." He recalled. I looked at him sideways. "My grandpop was French, it means I love you, my darling." He explained. I stopped for a moment and looked at the coffee table in front of us. Scattered across it was a white headband with a wedding veil hanging from it and a plastic bow tie. I picked up the veil and looked at it with horror, slowly piecing things together.

"Jake, what happened last night?" I asked again in a slightly more horrified manner. Jake reached toward the table and picked up a bumper sticker that read "Congratulations Newlyweds, Courtesy of the Tree Hill Chapel"

"I don't know Brooke." He said matching my tone.

"We're married?" I yelled in terror.

"Daddy?" a voice said from the doorway. I jumped in fright.

"Sam? Don't do that!" I yelled.

"Hey, you're the one who gave me a key." She accused. "So I guess congrats are in order, but I have to say I never took Brooke Davis for a Tree Hill Chapel kind of girl. I mean I saw this homeless man marry a squirrel there last week."

"Sam, be quiet this is serious." I scolded. "I mean, I can't be married, _we _can't be married. I wanted to have a big wedding, I wanted to design my own dress, I wanted an ice sculpture and orchids. I wanted to be in _love _for God sakes!" I panicked.

"Look Brooke, this isn't the end of the world. I mean we were drunk so how valid could the marriage be?" He reasoned.

"Pretty valid from where I'm standing." Sam said as she read a piece of paper.

"What is that?" I asked.

"According to this, you ordered the "Only You" package, complete with a bouquet of lilies and a boutonnière for the two of you." Sam cooed.

"Yeah, yeah, what else does it say?" I rushed.

"Blah, blah, blah. Umm, this marriage is valid under the state of North Carolina. All of our ministers are ordained and if you wish to separate you must proceed through regulatory legal procedures. No refunds." Sam finished.

"My life is over." I whined.

"Jeez, how am I gonna tell Jenny."

"Oh, no! You are not telling anyone about this mister. Not Jenny, not your family, not your friends. Definitely not Peyton!" I yelled. "Oh my gosh, Peyton. Now I'm just as bad as she was in high school. I'm the backstabbing bitch." I whined again as I plopped on the couch.

"Last time I checked, I dated Peyton like five or six years ago Brooke." Jake said.

"Hello, in girl world the years don't matter! Any boyfriend that dated your best friend is off limits!" I explained.

"Excluding Lucas and Julian, oh and I guess Owen too since he slept with Millicent." Sam pointed out.

"Thank you Sam!" I yelled.

"While you have a nervous breakdown, I'm gonna get to know the newest member of the family." She smirked. "My name's Sam in case you didn't notice by the way." She said holding out her hand. Jake took it.

"Jake Jagielski."

"So Jakey, can I call you Jakey? Who's this Jenny girl, your girlfriend?"

"Close, she's actually my daughter." He said sarcastically.

"Where's the fun in that?" Sam teased. Jake laughed.

"Excuse me, their will be no laughter in this house until this problem is settled." I scolded. There was a knock on the door and I jumped.

"Brooke! Open up, it's me!" Peyton's voice yelled from outside.

"Crap, crap, crap." I panicked. "Um, wait, uh, just don't come in!"

"You don't sound suspicious at all." Sam concluded.

"Oh, shut up and just help me hide this stuff." I said grabbing the things off the table.

"Oh no Mrs. Jagielski. You made this mess, now you clean it up." Sam taunted as I glared her down and packed everything into my arms.

"Okay, Jake you have to hide." I whispered as I stuffed everything in a drawer.

"Brooke, why don't we just tell her I was fixing your oven or something." Jake shrugged.

"Because, Peyton of all people knows I can't cook!" I grabbed his hand and began pulling him toward my bedroom.

"Whoa, isn't that how this all started?" Sam pondered. I shot her a look that quickly turned to despair when Peyton voice rung again.

"Brooke, what are you doing in there? I'm using the spare key and coming in." She announced.

"No!" I yelled but the lock on the door was jimmying. I pulled Jake harder, forcing him into a run. I shoved him into my bedroom. "Please, be gone by the time I get back." I said firmly.

"But-" I shut the door before he could get his sentence out. When I turned around Peyton was standing right beside me.

"Peyton!" I screamed in shock.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Who, what? What are you talking about?" I played dumb.

"Brooke, you were just talking to someone." She said plainly.

"Uh, no I wasn't. I was talking to myself. Let's go get some breakfast." I hurried.

"But, you're in your pajamas." Peyton pointed out.

"Here, I'm taking my coat. Let's just hurry up." I said as I pushed her and Sam out the door.

* * *

**Jake's POV.**

I waited until I heard the door close before exiting Brooke's room. I grabbed my coat from the couch and headed toward the door still in a daze about what was going on. I mean, was I really _married?_ And to Brooke Davis of all people. I had to admit that back in the day when I looked at my future the first person I thought I'd get married to was Nicky, and after that went down the drain, it was Peyton, but never Brooke Davis. She was smoking hot and everything but we never talked much. All though I believed that I was legitimately married, I still needed some type of proof, so I took a detour toward the Tree Hill Chapel.

The place was a bit run down and old, but in downtown Tree Hill, that wasn't out of the ordinary. I opened the door to find the place bustling with all kinds of people, some even dressed in marital costumes. I prayed then and there that if I had gotten married, I didn't wear any stupid costumes like the man to my right dressed as Elvis. I made my way toward the front desk and rang the bell a couple of times before a lady with big, curly, hair came to the counter.

"Welcome to Tree Hill Chapel, where we make your fantasy weddings come true." She said with a smile as if she'd been saying it all her life.

"Uh, yes. I need proof of a wedding that took place last night." I said quietly.

"Were you the one married?" She asked.

"Do I have to answer that?" I pondered.

"Yes, we have a confidentiality clause. In order to view any records we need your name and photo ID."

"Fine. It would be under Jacob Jagielski or Brooke Davis." I said sliding her my Driver's License. She took a quick look at it, then at me, then back at it again before

pulling out a huge book from under the counter.

"The supposed ceremony took place last night?" She asked.

"Yes, last night." I confirmed. She took her finger and skimmed the pages. My heart pounded with each page she turned, silently praying to myself that she wouldn't find anything. "Here we go, Jagielski wedding." She smiled. I crashed my head into the desk. "Jacob Jagielski and Brooke Davis wed here this morning at two AM with our 'Only You' package, which is quite a nice ceremony."

"We were drunk! Don't you have some type of clause against that?" I said a bit too loudly as people turned to stare. I smiled nicely as they went on about their business.

"We don't ask questions sir, so long as you can sign the contract." She shrugged.

"Uh, what about witnesses, don't valid marriages need witnesses?"

"But you had witnesses." She said calmly.

"Who?"

"Marion Summers and Helen Greene."

"But, I don't even no them!"

"That's not our problem sir." She shrugged. I sighed very loudly as I rested my head on the counter again.

"Okay, this confidentiality clause is legit right, because if this gets out that Brooke Davis is married it could be all over the media tomorrow." I whispered. She nodded her head slowly an zipped her mouth with her hand. "Okay, thanks for your time." I waved as I headed toward the door.

"Wait!" She called as she came from behind the desk. "Here, this was a photo taken of the two of you after the ceremony." I took the picture from her and studied it as if it were going to disappear at any moment. Brooke was on my back with her arms around my neck and chest laughing with her veil in hanging over her hair and her bouquet in hand. I was laughing as well, as if I was having the time of my life. "You two look pretty in love to me."

"Yeah, well looks can be deceiving." I said quietly.

"Oh, well if things don't work out give me a call some time." She pulled a card out from the pocket in her shirt and handed it to me. "My names Julie, so give me a call anytime cutie." She smiled.

"Uh, thanks Julie." I forced a smile as I clutched the card in my hand. She turned and walked away very slowly, switching her hips in hopes that I was watching. She was gorgeous, but I had my own problems to worry about.

I pulled open the doors to my newly opened shop and the vibrant red painted walls greeted me, as did our new register girl and the people behind the front counter. I headed straight back to the cook room in hopes of finding Cam. Luckily when I opened the door, there he was pounding away at a piece of dough on the steel tables. The place was pretty busy as the rest of the guys (and girls) worked away at orders.

"What do we got today Cam?" I asked as I pulled on my white coat.

"Uh, two wedding cakes, a sweet sixteen triple tier, and a 50th anniversary." He said off of the top of his head. "You look like hell."

"Yeah, well that's because I might possibly be there." I sighed.

"What's going on?" He pondered.

"Cam, do you remember what happened last night?"

"We all went out, remember?"

"Yeah, I know that but when was the last time you saw me last night?" I asked.

"Uh, you were walking out of the bar hand in hand with that chick. You guys were getting pretty cozy last night." He smirked.

"Cozier than you'd think." I said shaking my head.

"So you hit that?" Cam smirked.

"No, no, no. It's way worse than that?" I assured.

"What else could it be?"

"Are you ready for this?" I asked as I pulled out the picture from my pocket. Cam shrugged his shoulders. I handed him the pictures.

"What is this? Why is she wearing a veil on her head?" He pointed out.

"Jeez, I'm married Cam!" I said a little too loudly.

"Dude, your married?" Cam whispered.

"Apparently."

"Oh, my gosh!" A voice called from behind me. I whipped around to find Gabby, one of our decorators, behind me with a huge smile on her face. "Jake, your married?" She squealed. I shook my head quickly.

"No, no, no, I-" I tried to keep her quiet but it was too late.

"Everybody, Jake just got married!" She yelled. The room erupted in howls and clapping as I buried my face in my hands.

"So who's the lucky lady?" Joe yelled from the corner.

"I bet it's that chick from last night." Mike voiced. He high-fived Joe at the thought of it.

"Okay, look everybody. The state may say I'm married but it's not the real thing. It was a drunken mistake and I'm taking care of it. In the mean time I would really like it, if everyone kept this secret in this room. I promised Brooke I wouldn't tell anyone and if this gets out, it could really mess things up." I warned.

"We'll keep the secret boss." Mike yelled.

"My lips are sealed." Joe confirmed.  
"Mine too!" Gabby piped. I turned to look at Cam, as did the rest of us.  
"What?" He questioned with a furrowed brow.  
"We all know, you can't keep a secret." I accused.  
"C'mon man! I've never told a secret before¾" He stopped when he noticed the look on my face. "Before yesterday." He smiled. "I won't say a word buddy."  
"I'm serious Cam." I warned. He held his hands up as if he were surrendering.  
"So, is this thing the real deal?" He pondered.  
"We were drunk. I don't even remember the ceremony. I can't believe this is happening. I wanted to come to Tree Hill without any drama, an Jenny comes in five days." I ranted as I started mixing the batter for the lemon cake order.  
"Dude, just get an annulment. I'm pretty sure drunken marriage falls right under it's name. It'll be like it never happened." Cam suggested.  
"How long do those take?" I asked.  
"Not long I don't think. Unless you were married in a catholic church, then it gets complicated."  
"That sounds like a plan to me. We can do it quietly and then go on about our lives." I said with a sudden feeling of relief.  
"Who would've thought you'd marry the beautiful, successful, sexy brunette. Man, your living my dream."

* * *

**So that's the end of Chapter 6! Tell me what you guys think. Do you think Brooke should tell Haley? I think I'm gonna introduce Jenny in the next chapter! What do you think about a little Jenny/Jaime romance (:**


	7. Our Little Secret

**A/N: Here is the LONG awaited Chapter 7. I finally got a free day to work on it! Hope you all like it, enjoy.**

* * *

**Peyton's POV**

The whole duration of breakfast I was talking but I had the feeling no one was listening. Brooke was there, but she wasn't really there apart from a couple of chuckles, head nods, and thrown in words to keep the conversation going. She was being very distant and immediately I though it was something I had done wrong. Finally, when breakfast was over, we took a stroll down the street.

"Hey, are you mad at me?" I asked like a fifth grader.

"What? Of course not." Brooke shrugged without concern. "Why?"

"I don't know. You just seem distant; like there is something you're not telling me. I know I haven't been around, with the baby and all, but you can still tell me anything." I reassured and stared at her for an answer.

"It's just, um, you know the company and Victoria. That's all." She sighed without looking me in the eye, but my desperation for her confidence made me overlook the thought that she was lying.

"What did Victoria do now?" I questioned.

"Oh, you know. Her presence alone gives me a migraine." Brooke smirked and then took a sip of her coffee.

"That's understandable, every time she's around me my skin crawls. You know? Its just something about the way she looks at me that makes me think she's gonna rip my head off." I sympathized. Brooke laughed and I felt the mood of the day suddenly lifting. I linked arms with her an the cool morning breeze danced through our hair.

"So how is my goddaughter?" Brooke asked with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, she is absolutely amazing. Just yesterday she smacked Luke in the nose with her little baby fist. It was hilarious." I chuckled.

"I'm pretty sure that baby is gonna have a mean right hook just like her mother. Lets just hope that Sawyer doesn't knock her future best friend in the face like her mother." She teased.

"Yeah well lets hope Sawyer's future best friend doesn't sleep with her boyfriend." I shot back with a devious smile. Brooke raised her hands signaling her surrender. "So, this morning were you hiding someone in your house Ms. Davis?" I smirked. Brooke dropped her coffee on the floor and it splashed all over her legs.

"Crap!" she groaned as she began wiping off her legs with napkins. "W-what made you ask that?" she studdered.

"Well, you stepped out of the house with a coat and a night clothes on. You wouldn't let me in the house this morning, and I heard voices." I pointed out. "So who was it? Julian?"

"Uh, Yes!" She snapped. "But, uh it was a drunken mistake, so its probably not gonna work out. We're on two different trains headed in opposite directions."

"Oh, that's a shame. I thought you two were gonna last a while." I shrugged.

"Yeah, well things aren't always as they seem." She mumbled.

"So, while we're on the subject of boys, have you seen Jake Jagielski?" I asked shyly.

"No!" She said quickly. "Uh, I mean I saw him briefly at your wedding but nothing more than a hi and bye."

"Yeah, same here. That was the shock of my life when I saw him standing in the corner of the reception. He looked good." I smiled.

"Yeah, I guess. But remember you have a husband at home." Brooke warned.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just meant that he looked happy."

"Uh, huh."

"You know, I asked Jake to marry me?"

"What P. Sawyer! When?" I asked.

"Back in high school when I went to visit him in Savannah. It was stupid but, I was in love." I smiled.

"So, what happened?" She asked.

"Lucas did." I shrugged. Brooke nodded her head knowingly. "There was just always a part of me that wanted to know what would've happened if we stayed together."

"Do you still want to know?" Brooke asked me. I shrugged and nodded my head.

" I guess so. God, I wonder how old Jenny is by now!"

"She's seven." Brooke said casually.

"How'd you know that?" I asked.

"Oh, uh, um, it was just a guess." She shot out quickly.

"I would love to meet up with him and catch up." I stated.

"Well word around town is he opened up a bakery. It looks pretty nice from the outside. Maybe you could try checking if he's there." She suggested.

"That is a great idea Brooke! Is his shop within walking distance?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." She shrugged.

"Great, then you wouldn't mind taking me there to drop by."

"I don't think that's a good idea." Brooke declined.

"Why? It'll just be quick, in and out. Please?"

"Peyton, I really can't. I-"

"Brooke, come on." I said as I dragged her down the street. A permanent look of horror was embedded into her face.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

We approached The Cakery, which hadn't yet been opened to the public but Peyton insisted on knocking on the front door anyway. Several times I tried to escape her grip and dash down the street, but she wasn't having it.

"Peyton, they aren't even opened to customers." I whined.

"We're not customers, we're close friends with the owner." she argued and continued to bang on the door. Finally, one of the employees from last night came to the door. I was trying to remember his name while praying that he didn't say anything about the previous night.

"Welcome to the Cakery, how may I help you?" The person said without paying attention to me.

"Hi, we're friend of Jake Jagielski. Would he happen to be around?" Peyton asked as she skewered the place with her eyes.

"Yeah, he's in the back. Ill go get him for you." The little man said and then disappeared behind two doors.

"This place is really nice. Jake did alright for himself!" Peyton cooed. I nodded my head slowly as my stomach turned. Suddenly Jake and his friend Cam walked from behind the double doors. Jake had a look of bewilderment on his face as I tried to hide mine behind my hands.

"Hey! I guess congratulations are in order right?" Cam grinned. I was shaking my head furiously behind Peyton's back as Jake jabbed Cam in the stomach. "I mean congrats to us." Cam quickly corrected as he hunched over holding his stomach. Peyton furrowed her eyebrows and looked I me in confusion; I shrugged my shoulders.

"Peyton, Brooke, what are you doing here?" Jake asked with a forced smile.

"Uh, we were in the neighborhood and I realized that I wanted to see you. How are you Jake?" Peyton asked as she went in for a hug. While hugging, Jake gave me a look of confusion. I shook my head. When they parted Jake was forcing his smile again.

"I'm doing alright."

"So, are you here for good?" She questioned.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Great, well we really need to catch up." She smiled.

"Yeah we do, but I'm really busy right now." He said motioning toward the back.

"Oh, of course well here." Peyton handed him her number on a piece of paper and slid it into his hand. "Give me a call when you're off and we can make plans to get together."

"Uh, yeah. That would great." He smiled and stuck the piece of paper into his pocket.

"It was really great seeing you!" Peyton smiled as she threw her arms around him again. _Down girl, you're married, _I thought to myself. Finally she let go and waved a good bye.

"See you later Peyton. Bye Brooke." He waved. I shot up a quick wave and headed straight for the door quickly without looking back. I finally let out the breath I seemed to be holding the whole entire time.

"Hey Brooke, is that a ring on your finger?" Peyton pointed out. Suddenly I remembered the ring from that morning and tried to hide the look of guilt on my face.

"Uh, uh, yes it is." I stammered. "Just something I treated myself to for my hard work."

"Oh, well you may want to switch the finger it's on. People are gonna think you're married.

* * *

_**A week later **_

I knocked on Haley's door and Jaime answered it with a big grin on his face.

"Hey there buddy! Happy Birthday!" I shouted as I grabbed him in my arms.

"Thanks Aunt Brooke!" He smiled. "Momma and Dad are in the backyard with everyone."

"Thanks Jaime." I walked over into the backyard to find everyone scattered around the pool. I went up and interrupted Haley's conversation with Nathan.

"Hey Naley, this is some party for a seven year old." I smirked.

"Are you just mad because its bigger than your sweet sixteen?" Nathan teased.

"Hey, this may be bigger but my sweet sixteen was the talk of the school for months!" I protested. Nathan shook his head with a laugh. "Where do I put my gift?" I asked.

"Right over there by the pool." Haley pointed. Suddenly Millie grabbed my arm and began chugging down some ginger ale.

"Thank God you're here Brooke." Millie sighed.

"Millicent calm down before you end up in an AA meeting for ginger ale drinkers." I reasoned.

"Just look to the corner of the pool." She motioned with her glass. "Do you see what I see?" She asked.

"It depends on what I'm looking for."

"You're looking for Marvin chatting it up with some slut." She spat. I laughed.

"Millie calm down."

"How can I be calm. Taking a break does not mean you come to a party an chat it up with some hussy right in front of me. And she's hot! I bet her name is Rebecca or Trish or something seductive like that." Millie glared.

"Her name is Quinn." I stated.

"Quinn? What kind of a name is that?" Millie questioned. "Wait how do you know that?"

"Because she's my sister." Haley stepped in and took Millie's glass of ginger ale.

"Oh." Millie muttered with her eyes low, clearly embarrassed. "I'm just gonna go look for the vodka." She walked away in a hurry.

"When did Quinn get into town?" I asked.

"Just yesterday. She's thinking about moving to Tree Hill, so she's gonna be doing some house searching while she stays here." Haley explained. "Lucas used to have the biggest crush on her when we were younger."

"Ha, I wonder if Peyton knows that." I stated as I watched her start a conversation with Quinn. I noticed Julian talking to Skills and Lucas on the other side of the pool. _What a waste, _I thought to myself.

"Ugh, it really sucks that I'm boycotting alcohol." I groaned as I slid my sunglasses onto the top of my head.

"Why?" Haley questioned.

"Because bad things seem to happen when I drink." I muttered with frustration.

"What kinda bad things?" She wondered. I contemplated on telling Haley about everything that was going on, but I decided against it.

"Nothing, you invited Alex?" I asked, wondering if that was the girl Julian was seeing.

"Yeah, Jaime really likes her." Haley shrugged.

"Well he's the only one." I whispered to myself. Suddenly the screen door to the backyard opened up and Jake walked into the backyard. I almost dropped something again, but this time it was my gift. "Haley what is Jake Jagielski doing here?"

"Peyton invited him, and I'm glad he came." Haley smiled. I hadn't seen or talked to Jake in a week. He called almost everyday but I ignored his calls, he tried coming by my store but I hid in the back and told Millie to tell him he just missed me. He even swung by my house but I didn't answer the door. It may have been wrong, but I wasn't over my state of shock. I didn't want him to get a chance to corner me at the party, so naturally I started freaking out. "Oh my gosh.." Haley gasped suddenly.

"What?" I pondered and looked in the direction of her eyes. I found what she was gasping at. Jake hadn't come to Jaime's birthday party alone. Behind him walked a smaller figure and immediately I knew it was his daughter Jenny. She had grown so much over the last couple of years. She was about Jaime's height with full curly blonde hair that reached her lower back. Her green eyes matched her father's as did her slightly big ears. Her blue and white sundress matched the head band around her head as well as the party decorations. There was only one way to describe that little girl and the word was beautiful. Haley and Nathan, as well as majority of the party, walked in his direction to greet the two of them. I pouted to myself and slowly walked behind the crowd. Peyton, presumably was the first one to greet Jake and Jenny.

"Hello precious. How are you?" Peyton asked as she knelt down and grabbed Jenny's hand.

"I'm fine." Jenny answered with a grin.

"Do you remember me?" Peyton pondered.

"No, but you're the lady from the picture in my daddy's house." Jenny recalled. Peyton looked at Jake shyly who was scratching the back of his head.

"I guess I am. I really like your dress." Peyton said quickly changing the subject. I looked at Lucas who, thankfully, seemed un-phased by the comment.

"Thank you, my Mommy made it."

"Jake she is beautiful." Haley cooed.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Jaime! Come here." Haley called. Jaime walked over with his buddy Chuck at his side. "Jaime I want you to meet somebody, this is Jenny Jagielski." Haley smiled. Jaime stopped dead in his tracks and his mouth dropped open.

"Down boy." Lucas whispered to him.

"Hi, I'm Jenny." She waved.

"James Lucas Scott." He said formally trying to impress her.

"Us normal folk like to call him Jaime." Skills cut in.

"Well, Happy Birthday Jaime. This is for you." Jenny said as she held a wrapped gift in her hands.

"Jaime why don't you show Jenny where to put that present." Nathan suggested. Jaime nodded his head an motioned for Jenny to follow him toward the pool.

"Your daughter is a babe!" Chuck said to Jake before running after Jaime. Everyone laughed, while Jake had that protective father look on his face.

"Good to have you back man." Mouth stated as he clutched hands with Jake. The rest of the guys followed in pursuit.

"Thanks guys, it's good to be back." He smiled. Plenty of the girls at the party had looks of hope in their eyes when Jake strolled in. I couldn't help but smirk and roll my eyes at their desperation.

At the climax of the party everyone gathered into Haley's kitchen for the cutting of the cake. We all circled around Jaime as Nathan and Lucas carried the cake into the kitchen and set it down on the island. The double chocolate cake lit up with seven candles and glowed all over Jaime's already lit up face. We took part in a massive happy birthday song and Skills videotaped the whole ordeal. Finally Jaime blew out his candles with all his might and everyone cheered. Skills pointed the camera in Jaime's face.

"So Scott, what'd you wish for?"

"I can't tell you that Uncle Skills or it won't come true." Jaime reasoned.

"I know what you wished for." Haley teased as she eyed Jenny.

"Momma stop." Jaime blushed. Nathan cut the cake into sections an served the anxious kids first, who gallivanted outside with their plates. Everyone in the kitchen helped themselves to some cake and mingled amongst themselves. I made sure that I was at the opposite side of whatever side of the kitchen Jake was on.

"So Jagielski, how've you been hanging dude?" Lucas asked as he threw his arm around Peyton.

"I've been easy man. I read your book and I've been meaning to tell you how great it was." Jake complimented. "I always knew you were talented. Just not talented enough to beat me at basketball."

"Same old Jake. I recall that you were the one who couldn't beat me." Lucas challenged.

"No, what really happened is none of you could ever beat me." Nathan cut in with a cocky smile.

"Didn't we used to hate him?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Who's saying used to?" Lucas teased and Nathan threw a napkin at him.

"I think a little rematch is in order." Mouth stated. "Rivercourt. I'll be happy to commentate anytime."

"Oh I'd love to see you old geezers running around trying to reclaim your glory days." Peyton teased.

"Just as long as you promise to dig out that old Ravens uniform and cheer me on." Lucas unsuccessfully whispered into her ear. Peyton let out a little giggle.

"Ewww, get a room." Alex whined. I rolled my eyes at her annoying voice.

"So Jake, in all this time have you managed to settle down with a luck lady?" Haley asked. Jake paused for a while and briefly looked up me. We met eyes for a quick second before I quickly looked away.

"Uh, no not yet. I haven't been fortunate enough to meet the right women."

* * *

**Haley's POV**

I kicked my feet around in the pool as the party carried on. It was safe to say that I loved my life just the way it was. Jaime and Nathan brought me so much joy and I was really thankful. Just then, Quinn took a seat next to me on the pool side and let her feet into the water as well.

"So, how are you enjoying your first day back in Tree Hill?" I asked.

"It's great. I'm getting really good pictures of the party, I'm meeting great people, and the guys aren't too bad looking either." She smirked.

"Yeah, our little town tries its best."

"Speaking of guys, could you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is." I answered smoothly knowing not to agree to anything before I knew what it was.

"Well, would it be too much to ask you too introduce me to that Jake guy?" Quinn asked shyly.

"Uh, I don't know Quinn. Are you sure?

"Yes, he is so hot. It doesn't have to be today or anything, just eventually."

"You're aware that he has a daughter right?" I asked.

"Yes, and I love kids."

"I don't doubt that, the question is if kids love you." I teased. Quinn jabbed me in the arm.

"Please Hales. Oh please, please, please, please, please." She pleaded.

"Fine!" I agreed to shut her up.

"You are the best little sister ever!" She wrapped me tightly in a hug.

"Yeah yeah." I grinned. Suddenly Brooke interrupted our embrace and pulled me to my feet.

"Sorry Quinn, but I need to borrow this one for a second." Brooke proceeded in dragging me toward the house.

"Brooke, what's going on?" I asked once we entered the kitchen. Brooke shut the door and closed the blinds. "Are you trying to kill me?" I asked in confusion. Brooke ignored me and proceeded in checking around the corners of the house to see that we were alone. "Brooke, you're kinda scaring me."

"Sorry Haley, its just that what I'm about to tell you is extremely confidential. I mean hand on the bible, cross your heart and hope to die confidential." She rambled.

"Okay Brooke, I get it. What's going on?"

"Uh, well the other day Peyton and I went out for breakfast and we started talking about Jake. She asked me if I had gotten a chance to talk to him since the wedding and I said no. Well, I lied. I have talked to him, in fact we got lunch together and then we went clubbing with his staff." She explained.

"Brooke, why are you telling me this?" I asked in confusion.

"Because, the next morning I woke up with this on my finger." She held up her left hand to reveal a glimmering diamond ring on her wedding finger.

"Is that a wedding ring?" I questioned. Brooke nodded her head. "Brooke what are you trying to tell me?"

"That on that same morning I woke up to find Jake on my couch and a wedding certificate on my coffee table. Haley, I'm legally married to Jake Jagielski." She confessed. I looked at her with disbelief.

"No way!"

"Way."

"Who else knows about this?" I asked.

"You and Sam are the only ones and I'd like it to stay that way." She sighed.

"If Peyton finds out, she is so gonna kill you." I told her.

"That's why she isn't gonna find out."

"So have you two decided, what you're gonna do?" I interrogated.

"Uh, well the thing is that I've been avoiding him for the whole week since we've found out." She confessed.

"Brooke, are you serious?"

"I just wasn't ready to talk to him about it."

"Well you have to talk to him."

" I know."

"Today!" I demanded.

"I can't talk to him today, how about tomorrow?" She negotiated.

"No, Brooke today. The longer you wait the worse it'll be" I commented.

"You're right. I'll talk to him today." She moped.

"At a girl." I smiled.

"What am I supposed to say to him?"

"Well, were you two drunk when this happened?" I questioned.

"No doubt about it."

"Well, if you can find proof of this, then that's a ground for an annulment." I suggested. Brookes face lit up with delight.

"Tutor-mom, you are a genius. If we get an annulment then it'll all be like this never happened." She giddily. "I'm gonna go find him now." She headed toward the back door.

"Wait! You wouldn't mind if I set up Jake with Quinn would you?" I asked.

"No, no. Just because we're married doesn't mean we can't date other people." She shrugged.

"That sounded so twisted."

* * *

**_Jake's POV_**

The party was going better than I expected. It wasn't weird at all. Talking to the guys was just like old times. It felt like I had never even left Tree Hill. I got a little weirded out at some girl named Alex staring at me like I was a piece of meat, but aside from that the girls were nice as well. Suddenly Brooke popped into my mind. I had been trying to talk to her all week, but she was always no where to be found. I knew she was avoiding me and I made up my mind that I wouldn't leave this party without talking to her.

"Daddy?" Jenny pulled on my shirt.

"Yeah Jen?"

"Can I go swimming in the pool?" She asked.

"I'm sorry but we didn't bring your bathing suit. You can't kiddo." I answered.

"Aw, Man." She moped.

"Hey, I'll tell you what. I'll take you to the swimming pool sometime this months alright and you can invite anyone you want. Deal?" "Deal!" She smiled.

"Alright, now go play with the kids okay."

"Okay." She scurried off. As I got up, Brooke came toward me and walked slowly when she approached me.

"Meet me in the kitchen." She whispered without breaking her stride. I looked around me to see if anyone was paying attention before I followed her into the kitchen. I quietly shut the screen door behind me and sighed with relief when no one looked in our direction.

"Brooke Davis, is finally talking to me. Or should I say Brooke Jagielski." I smirked.

"This is not the time for jokes buddy." She said seriously.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" I asked with my arms crossed.

"Because, I'm a very busy person." She stated.

"Bull." I muttered. "Either way, I'm glad we can finally talk about this."

"Me too, and I've come up with a solution. We have to get an annulment." She mentioned.

"What?"

"You know, an annulment. It's like a divorce, but instead it basically says that this marriage never-"

"No, I know what an annulment is. We can't do that." I stated.

"What! Why?" She questioned in outrage.

"We can't do it because it could mess up my chances at full custody of Jenny." I reasoned. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. To tell you that we have to ride this thing out as long as possible."

"Jake I can't be married! We cant fake this." She whined.

"We don't have to fake it. We don't have to act like we're a couple. All I'm asking for is four months. Enough time for our marriage to be believable to the court and enough time to claim that it didn't work out. If we get this annulled now, they'll count me out as unstable and won't grant me custody." I explained.

"Jake, I don't know." She hesitated.

"Brooke, please. I have been fighting for full custody of Jenny since high school. Don't take this away from me. Please, don't take it away from Jenny." I pleaded. Brooke contemplated for a moment, but I knew I had her when I mentioned Jenny because her eyes seemed to soften.

"Ugh, Fine! But there are conditions." She concluded.

"Brooke Davis always comes with conditions." I whispered to myself.

"First, this gets out to no one, ever. I don't care If I die, you will never speak of this to another soul." She demanded.

"Fine, fine, fine." I nodded.

"Second, we may date whomever we wish without interference. And we may sleep with whoever we wish."

"Isn't that like a sin?" I asked.

"I'm pretty sure God can make an exception considering the good deed I'm doing for you." She concluded. I chuckled and shook my head. "Third, we are allowed to be friends which leads me to my last and final condition."

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" I asked skeptically.

"Do not fall in love with me." She stated plainly. I couldn't help but to laugh.

"No offense Brooke, but you're not my type so that won't be a problem." I shrugged.

"Then we have a deal." She held out her hand. I grabbed it and we shook on it.

"We have a deal. Pleasure doing business with you Brooke Davis." I smiled.

**Voice Over: Little to their knowledge, Brooke should've checked the house this time too. Talking in the house was a big mistake because there is always something, or someone lurking behind every corner.

* * *

Finally, Chapter Seven is done! Hope you all liked it. Leave a review, tell me what you liked and what you didn't and feel free to offer suggestions. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, they mean so much and push me to keep writing! I'll try not to keep you guys waiting for the next chapter, happy reading!**


	8. Pencil Shavings

**Hi you guys, i just finished another chapter over spring break! There's plenty of Brake going on in this chapter so I thought that could hold you off till the next time I update(:**

* * *

**Lucas' POV**

I blew away the pencil shavings on my outline sheet as I made the changes on my computer. My new novel was coming along smoothly. Every word and phrase seemed to fall directly into place and I owed it all to the new inspiration in my life. I smiled as Sawyer peacefully slept in her wooden crib. The simplicity of her rising and falling chest widened my smile and brightened my day. Suddenly I heard the front door open and the keys smash onto the coffee table. _Peyton's home._ She walked into the nursery and plopped down onto the couch with anger written all over her face.

"Hey babe," I smiled. "How was work today?"

"It was great until the ass of all asses ruined it." She pouted with her arms crossed.

"You mean Nathan dropped by the studio?" I smirked. Peyton threw one of the couch pillows at my head but I caught it.

"Seriously Luke, have you ever heard of a guy named Kevin Blakely?" she pondered.

"Uh, that name sounds familiar. I think I saw something about him on yahoo last night." he shared.

"What did you find?" she curiously asked as she motioned toward my computer. I quickly minimized my screen and opened up the Yahoo home page. I typed in "Kevin Blakely" and a picture of a man in an Armani suit popped up with the title "Blakely Embarks on Tree Hill."

"This." I pointed toward the computer screen and Peyton urgently jumped up.

"Well click it!" she demanded. I jumped a little at her urgency. "Heartthrob producer, Kevin Blakely was spotted leaving a hotel in the small town of Tree Hill yesterday. It's safe to say that the smell of a recording contract is in the air, but who's the lucky musician? Whoever they are, they're in good hands because Kevin "Gotta Have It" Blakely always gets his way." She said the last line with an eye roll. "Oh, c'mon! Just because he comes from some big record company and drives a Bentley does not mean he always gets his way! I mean who wears a black Armani suit in eighty degree weather?" She ranted with her arms crossed.

"People who can afford to wear black Armani suits in eighty degree weather." I mumbled. Peyton threw another pillow at me, this time I wasn't quick enough and it hit me in the head. "What in the world do you have against this guy?" I asked as I rubbed the side of my head.

"That egotistical arrogant ass is trying to steal Mia away from me! He came by RedBedroom for the second time trying to persuade her to join his label right in front of my face. He has got some nerve." She fumed.

"Has Mia said anything about leaving?"

"Well no. Her actual word were 'Over my dead body'."

"Then, I don't see what the problem is." I stated in confusion. Peyton sighed and once again fell over onto the couch. She placed her face in her hands and continuously massaged her face. "Peyton, talk to me."

"I can't help but to think that I'm holding her back. That's why I hate him so much, because he is a much better opportunity than I am. If Mia signs with him, she'll get everything she needs and deserves. He can give her all the things I can't." She frowned. I took my place behind the couch and leaned over into her ear.

"He can't give her a friend." I whispered. Peyton smiled a little bit and kissed my cheek. I placed my hands on her shoulders and began to rub them back and forth as she closed her eyes. "That was a pretty nice suit though." I nodded. Peyton grabbed my arm an pulled me over the couch.

"I like your suits better." She smirked before kissing me deeply on the lips. I returned the kiss deeper and laid her over the couch as she began to unbutton my shirt. She bit my lip as we pulled apart; her way of saying "bedroom". I got up from on top of her and she headed toward the doorway.

"Peyton Sawyer, an afternoon quickie?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who said anything about quick?" She smiled. I smiled back and she giggled. "Grab the baby monitor!" she chuckled as she scurried off into the bedroom. I did as I was told and ran off behind her.

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

I blew away the pencil shavings from the signature I had just erased for the fifth time on my new contract with the Charlotte Bobcats. This decision was crucial and all that seemed to matter for the past hour. I buried my head in my hands hoping the paperwork would disappear once I opened my eyes. _No luck._

"Hey, baby. What's going on?" Haley asked as she dropped her car keys on the counter.

"Nothing really. Just praying that a random fire would consume this contract." I pouted.

"What's going on? I thought you loved the Bobcats." she stated in bewilderment.

" I do." I shrugged.

"So, you think you're ready for a new team."

"No, I think I'm ready for a new career." I said aloud for the first time. This caught Haley's full and undivided attention.

"Nathan, where is all of this coming from? Was it that new agent Tay? Is he pressuring you into signing the contract?" She questioned with concern.

"Well, his name is _Clay_ and no, it's just the opposite. He told me to take all the time I needed. And to really think about it because its another five years of my life."

"What have you been thinking?"

"That my heart's not in it. Basketball just isn't fun for me anymore. Its turned into this struggle of getting into the NBA and staying in the NBA. Somewhere along the ride I lost the passion for the game, you know the motivation. I don't know what I'm playing for anymore." I exhaled truthfully. Haley grabbed hold of my hand and began to caress it with her dainty fingers.

"Have you weighed any other options?" She asked. I shook my head. "Well how long do you have to sign it?"

"About a week and a half."

"Well whatever you decide to do, I'm standing right next to you." She smiled.

"Thanks Hales." I pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead. Just then, I heard a camera snap and realized Quinn was taking a picture.

"Do you do that often?" I asked.

"What? Take pictures?" Quinn wondered.

"No, creepily lurk behind corners?"

"I was not lurking, I was politely waiting for the conversation to end. I got bored waiting so I decided to take a picture." She shrugged as she headed for the fridge and pulled out a pickle and mustard. She slowly dripped the mustard over the pickle and shoved it into her mouth. Haley and I were costumed in matching looks of horror. Quinn noticed our faces.

"What?" She pondered.

"That's just wrong man." The door bell rang and Haley jumped up to get it. No more than two seconds later Jake wondered over into the kitchen with Haley following. Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly threw away the pickle before proceeding to mess with her hair.

"Yo, Scott. What's going on man? Every time I see you you're sitting down. Isn't that like against NBA rules or something?" He smirked as we smacked hands.

"C'mon Jake, you know I've never been one for rules." I replied. Jake reasoned with a nod and a chuckle. Just then Quinn coughed loudly and gave Haley a strange look.

"Oh, Jake. Uh, have you met my sister Quinn?" Haley asked in a monotone voice.

"Can't say I have." He smiled before reaching out his hand. "Jake Jagielski." Quinn slowly grabbed hold of it and returned the smile.

"Quinn." she managed to flip her long brown hair at the perfect moment. I shook my head. _Women. _

"So, what's up man?" I asked quickly grabbing Jake's attention.

"Jenny left her sweater here during the party. I'm just here to pick it up for her."

"It's in the coat closet, I'll get it." Haley offered before scurrying off.

"Jenny? Is that your girlfriend?" Quinn wondered, even though I knew she knew the answer.

"No, she's actually my daughter." He stated.

"Oh, yeah I remember the beautiful little girl from the party. She looks just like you." She complimented. I rolled my eyes.

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Here it is." Haley called as she handed Jake a blue sweater.

"Thanks Haley."

"Since you're here, you want some coffee or something?" I offered with a gesture toward the counter.

"No thanks." He declined. "I have to run and deliver a cake, then do some furniture shopping."

"Right, you did just move here didn't you?" Quinn asked. "Maybe I could show you around sometime." She offered.

"Well actually, I used to live here so I know where everything is. Thanks for the offer though." He politely declined oblivious to the obvious date proposal. Quinn tried to hide the look of disappointment on her face as Haley and I struggled to contain our laughter. "See you guys later." He waved before heading for the door. When we heard it shut our laughter filled the empty air.

"Well a spectacular take off, graceful flirting and brilliantly subtle hinting. How would you describe the landing Bob?" I asked Haley in my best broadcasting voice.

"There are only three words to describe that landing Steve. Crash and burn." She replied playing along. Suddenly we burst into a round of incessant laughter again, falling all over each other. Quinn glared at us before stomping out of the kitchen.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I blew away the pencil shavings on my sketchbook. _This new line is gonna kill me._ I couldn't come up with s single new thing fresh and exciting, like the company asked. The deadline was coming up and I wasn't panicking, but I was overly stressed. I thanked God when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Brooke, its Haley."

"Talk to me." I said casually.

"Are you busy?" She wondered.

"No, not at all."

"Good, because I just came up with a brilliant idea." She beamed.

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I asked.

"Well, Nathan has been talking about leaving the NBA because he forgot the reason he loved playing basketball."

"Nathan Scott wants to quit the NBA?" I questioned with shock.

"That's what he's contemplating." she confirmed. "But I was thinking, I would surprise him with a little pick up game at the river court."

"Sounds interesting. What did you have in mind?"

"Like a recreation of their glory days. Old Ravens against New. We could have Nathan, Lucas, Skills, Jake, and someone else on one team, playing the current Ravens at Tree Hill High. We could get their parents to come sit in the bleachers, maybe Whitey on the sidelines, Mouth commentating, and maybe even a few cheerleaders." Haley ranted.

"That sounds so exciting. Especially the cheerleading part!" I smiled. "Hales, he's gonna love it."

"You really think so? I just want to get him excited again, maybe if I take him back in time to when it all started, he'll fall back in love with the game."

"Haley James Scott, you are a truly generous person. He will only love you more for this."

"Thanks Brooke, I'll call you tomorrow once I've gotten in touch with everyone else."

"Sounds good."

"Alright bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone on the hook and smiled even wider at the thought of a reunion at the river court. Suddenly my smile faded once my eyes fell back upon my blank sketchbook. I was seriously lacking inspiration. Everything I sketched had been done before. Once again the phone began to ring and I picked it up with relief to get away from my work.

"Brooke Davis." I answered.

"Hey Brooke." the voice sighed into the phone.

"Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"What's going on?" I pondered with concern at the tone of his voice.

"I really need your help with something. Do you think you could drop by my place in ten minutes?" He questioned. "Are you busy?"

"No!" I said a little too eagerly. I was just excited to have an excuse to put down the sketchbook. "Uh, where do you live?"

"2736 Rosemont Ct. Apartment 4B." he explained.

"Alright, I'll be there soon." I responded.

"Okay, thanks. See you soon."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and threw my sketchbook on the floor with glee. My happiness overshadowed the anticipated awkwardness of the conversation. _We did agree to be friends. _

I pulled up to the brownstone apartment complex and parallel parked my car to the curb before stepping out onto the sidewalk. As long as I had lived in Tree Hill, I had never been to this side of town. I knocked on the blue apartment door and the beautiful little girl with the golden locks answered.

"You must be Brooke." She smiled.

"And you must be Jenny." I said returning the sweet smile and stepping into the little apartment.

"My daddy's in that room over there. He won't let me in but maybe you'll have some luck." She explained as she led me over to the door. She knocked loudly before screaming. "Daddy, you have a visitor!" Suddenly the door slid open and a hand grabbed by arm before pulling me into the room.

"Okay pulling random women into a bedroom? You're giving your daughter the wrong impression, while setting a horrible example." I smirked.

"Very funny, so what do you think?" He asked prompting me to look around the room. The walls were painted golden yellow with a natural armoire and matching nightstand along with a natural wooden canopy bed.

"Jake, the room is nice." I shrugged.

"So, you like what you see?" He asked with pride.

"It's more so what I don't see." I scolded. "Where are the curtains for the window, the bed sheets, the bed cover, the beautiful rug, the nightstand accessories, and worst of all…where is the curtain for the canopy bed?"

"The bed needs a curtain?" he asked.

"I'll pretend you didn't say that." I said in shock while dramatically turning away.

"Look, that's why I called you. I need us to go to Ikea because I don't know how to shop for girls. When I was little, if you stuck me in a cardboard box with a transformer doll I was straight." He said seriously.

"You just called it a doll." I giggled.

"What? Well I meant action figure. Big manly action figure." He corrected in embarrassment.

"Right." I nodded with disbelief.

"Anyway, my point is I need you help. The rest of the apartment may not be much since I put all my money into my shop, but I need Jenny's room to be perfect. I want her to feel at home." He said. "Besides who else is more skilled in the art of decorating than you?"

"Alright Jagielski, no need to butter me up. You had me at Ikea, its like a wonder emporium for adults!" I cheered giddily. "Now what does Jenny like to do? Hobbies? Interests?"

"Her favorite colors are Yellow and Red, she like playing soccer, gymnastics, and she loves camping." He pointed out.

"Perfect. I already have something in mind."

We all squeezed in Jake's beat up pick up truck and headed to Haley's house to drop Jenny off. She skipped off to the front step and Jaime answered the door with a smile on his face before he invited her in.

"I think J Man has a big crush on someone." I teased.

"Yeah well, he can joke all he wants. Jenny's not dating until she's 30." He said seriously. I shook my head as a piece of his interior scratched my back.

"You know I was tempted to drop one hundred dollars on the floor of this car and pray you found it to fix up this ratty car." I stated.

"Don't call Betsy ratty. You'll hurt her feelings." He patted the dashboard as if to soothe the car.

"Betsy? Seriously?"

Ikea sucked me into its amazing atmosphere the moment we walked in. My eyes widened like a kid in a candy store.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you two with?" The store clerk asked us.

"Uh I think we're fin-"

"Yes!" I interrupted. I grabbed a hold of Jake's arm and began to stroke his shoulder. "You see me and my husband just adopted a little Korean girl who was found alone dying in the streets of Japan with a heart problem. We paid for he surgery and she's coming home from the hospital tomorrow. We just want her room to be extra special for her arrival." I said in a compassionate voice.

"Brooke what are you doing?" Jake whispered in my ear.

"Just go with it." I hummed through my smile.

"Oh my goodness, what's her name?" He asked.

"Yeah, honey. Tell the man her name." Jake said with a smug look.

"Her name? Uh." I looked around the furniture shop when the name of a furniture brand stared at me. "It's Kiyoko."

"What does that mean?" He pushed.

"Um, the sun will come out tomorrow." I said quickly. The man placed his hands over his heart and held back tears.

"The world needs more people like you. Here take this coupon, half off of everything you buy!" He smiled. I took it with glee.

"God bless you." I said through fake tears.

"The kid section is right over there." He pointed.

"Thank you." I waved.

"Tell little Kiyoko I said, may the force be with her." He called before walking away while wiping his eyes.

"The sun will come out tomorrow?" Jake asked.

"What? I watched Annie last night." I shrugged.

"I don't know what I should be more afraid of. The fact that we're both going to hell for lying, or you're scarily brilliant lying skills." He shared.

"Hey you just be thankful for the discount."

We spent approximately three hours in Ikea collecting little things to put around Jenny's room. When we were finally done with a cart full of supplies. I plopped over onto one of the model beds.

"Oh my gosh! Jake, you have got to feel this bed. It's so comfortable." I persuaded.

"Brooke, it's a model bed. That's not what its for." He said.

"They would not just put a bed here if they didn't want people to lye on it." I stated.

"Fine, fine." He climbed onto the bed next to me and we both stared at the ceiling. "This is a nice bed." He reasoned.

"Told ya! Doesn't it just make you feel amazing. This bed would be awesome during love making." I said with my eyes closed.

"What? You are not talking about sex in an Ikea store. That's just wrong." He scolded.

"What? Sex in public places is awesome." I said a little too loudly, as the people walking by looked at me crossed.

"Shhhh," Jake laughed. "People are gonna think you're nuts."

"Aw, I don't care what people think of me." I shrugged.

"I don't believe people when they say that. It's a bunch of bologna." He replied.

"Oh really?" I said with determination in my voice. "Oh, Oohhh, Ooohhhh," I began.

"Brooke? Are you okay?" Jake asked sitting up.

"Ohhhhhh, ohhh, oooohhhhhhh," I moaned a little louder as people began to stare.

"Brooke, people are looking." Jake insisted. I began to caress my body and rock the bed a little.

"Jake, don't stop. Oh pleaaaassseee don't stop." I repeated.

"Brooke, what are you doing? You're nuts!" He whispered as he smiled and waved at people.

"Deeper, deeper, deeeeeeperrrrr. Stop! Ohhhhh, Right there! Right. There!" I shouted. "Ohhhhh-" Jake put his hand over my mouth.

"I'm sorry. She's bipolar, it's a side affect from the medication." He explained to the randomly passing people. An old lady strolled by and smacked Jake on the head with her purse.

"You kids oughta be ashamed of yourselves." She scolded before scurrying off. Jake and I looked at each other before bursting into a round of laughter.

"Okay you proved you're point." He said as he shook his head. "I can't believe you just did that. People are _STILL_ staring." He pointed out. I sat straight up an looked the by passers in the eye.

"What? Can't a woman enjoy a good massage from her husband anymore!" I yelled. Jake chuckled and pulled me back down to the bed.

After long hours of hanging things up, positioning decorations, and color coordinating the room, we stepped back and looked at a job well done.

"Well Brooke. I think we did an excellent job." Jake smiled.

"Me too." I smiled back. "Oh! But wait, I have something else."

"But I didn't pay for anything else." he said with a furrowed brow.

"I know, I bought something while you were in the bathroom." I shared. I pulled a box from my purse and placed it on the nightstand next to the lamp.

"A box?" He asked. "Brooke, you shouldn't have."

"Its not just a box." I pushed the button on the top and the box automatically opened. A colorfully lighted carousel slowly rose from it playing a lullaby. "It's a music box."

"Wow, Brooke. Thank you, Jenny'll love it." He smiled. The door bell rang.

"She's here!" I squealed. Jake hurried me out the room and he pointed toward the couch.

"Act natural." He whispered.

"Oh I love surprises!" I smiled as I grabbed a magazine and began to flip through. Jake opened the door and Haley walked in with Jenny and Jaime.

"Hi Daddy!" She smiled as she hugged Jake. Haley followed her lead and hugged him as well while Jaime high-fived him.

"Brooke what are you doing here?" Haley asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Just waiting for Jenny to settle a bet between me and her father." I said casually.

"What bet?" Jenny asked.

"Well, I was giving Brooke a tour of the house when all of a sudden a ball comes flying through the window of that room." He pointed to the sliding doors.

"Now I said it was a soccer ball, but you're dad thinks it's a volleyball. We were hoping you could help us out." I proposed.

"Sure, I am an expert at soccer." She bragged. Jake, Haley, Jaime, and I followed her to the double doors.

"Looks like you picked up on lying skills young grasshopper." I whispered.

"I met a pro recently." He shrugged. Jenny used all her strength to slide open the two heavy green doors. Her eyes widened as she skipped giddily into the bedroom.

"This is my room?" She yelled in excitement.

"Yep, Its all yours kiddo!" Jake smiled. Jenny did a three sixty spin as she took everything in. She skipped around to check everything out and stopped in front of the spinning carousel. It caught her attention for a good moment and she smiled happily.

"Oh, thank you Daddy! Thank you sooo much!" She hugged him tightly.

"Don't just thank me. Thank Brooke too, this was mostly her." He shrugged. Jenny quickly shifter he hug from her father to me.

"Thank you Brooke, you're awesome!" She beamed.

"No problem Jenny." I smiled. "But wait, you haven't seen the best part." I hit the light switch and the room fell dark. All except the glowing roof decorated with glow in the dark stars. "We know how much you love camping, so now you can always camp out under the stars."

"Oh my gosh! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" She squealed as she hugged us both again. I flicked on the lights.

"Mom, take notes from Brooke and Jake." Jaime whispered to his mom. Haley nodded knowingly.

"See you guys later, before you give this boy anymore ideas." Haley joked as she nudged Jaime toward the door.

"Bye Jenny." He said sweetly.

"Bye Jaime!" She waved with a grin. I made little kissing noises to Jake as Jenny and Jaime parted. He glared at me but I couldn't help but laugh.

"Alright Jen, go pack some clothes and a toothbrush. Uncle Cam is waiting for us." He said.

"Wait? Is he babysitting her?" I asked.

"Yep, that's the plan."

"Oh Jake, let me take her! Sam is coming over tonight and we can all have a little girl's night in." I suggested.

"Oh Daddy can I go with Brooke? Please?" She pouted with puppy dog eyes. Jake thought for a moment before caving in.

"Fine, but behave." He commanded.

"You got potential kid. Stick with me and you'll go far." I whispered to Jenny.

"Brooke. Woman to woman, the tricks up my sleeve are endless." She shrugged before walking off to pack her things. I laughed at her spunk.

"She reminds me of me when I was little." I smiled.

"Okay, now I'm very afraid." Jake teased.

"Where are you off to tonight?"

"I have a date." He said casually.

"With who?" I pried in spite of myself.

"Alex." He shrugged.

"What?" I said in shock. "Why?"

"I don't know she kind of cornered me and asked me out. There's something sexy about a girl who knows what she wants so I said yes." He explained.

"Its not sexy, it's desperate."

"Do I smell concern?"

"Yes, you do. I don't trust that slut so be careful."

"Thanks for the tip, but I'm a big boy." He smiled before heading toward the bathroom. I shook my head in disbelief.


	9. Into the Night

**This chapter is for someone who messaged me the sweetest thing and reminded me to update this story. I'm out of school now so I will try t o update frequently. Anyway thanks for the sweet words and this chapter is for you(:**

* * *

**Jake's POV.**

The restaurant was crowded tonight. Just a bunch of random guys hoping to get lucky after their dates. I slowly signed the receipt for the dinner bill as I drowned Alex's arrogant words out. The whole night had been something of an autobiography while she played footsie under the table. As I dotted the last "i" in Jagielski I contemplated jamming the pen into my forehead as a plausible excuse to end the night. Finally the waiter interrupted us as he took the bill off my hands and gave me my to go box. I didn't waste anytime getting up and heading for the door. Alex quickly scurried behind me.

The cool night air brushing my face was a reminder that I was still awake after almost sleeping through out date. I let out a breath and wished for the breeze to pass by again. Alex slowly wrapped her hands around my waist and moved them up to my chest.

"So, the after party's at my house." She whispered in my ear. I forced a smile before turning around and grabbing hold of her hands.

"You know, you don't have to do that." I stated sympathetically.

"Do what?" She smiled.

"Throw your self at me. You constantly try to feel me up and you wear a dress that exposes everything."

"What?" She asked in disbelief.

"I just mean, you're really pretty and all this extra stuff that you do takes away from that." I tried informing her politely.

"Well, excuse me for trying to make the date a little interesting." She scowled.

"It would've been more interesting if we got to know each other. But now I think I could write a book about you." I muttered. Alex's sweet face from the entire night suddenly went sour as she crossed her arms.

"So what exactly are you saying?" she almost dared me.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this again. I mean you seem really great, its just I see us more as friends." I said lightly.

"Well, I think its safe to say that the after party is cancelled." She spat before stomping off down the street. I thought about calling after her but my relief that the date was over got the best of me. With time to kill I freely gallivanted around tree hill, enjoying the small town's night life. Although sleeping together after the first date wasn't my style, I hadn't expected the night to end so early. The flashing movie rentals sign down the street sparked the idea of crashing Brooke and Jenny's sleep over with a movie. I strutted over the wet pavement with my hands in my pockets feeling hopeful for the night.

I was in the mood for a horror film and everything down that aisle grabbed my attention, but I had to remember that Jenny would be sleeping in my room for two weeks if she heard a scream. I quickly redirected my attention to another aisle. All of a sudden I heard clicking noises coming from one direction of the shop and before questioning my sanity I curiously peered around the corner.

"Quinn, right?" I asked the odd brunette who was randomly taking pictures of a poster on the wall.

"Uh, yeah. You remembered." She smiled.

"Of course, I never forget a pretty face." I shrugged. She looked down with an attempt to hide her red cheeks. "May I ask what you're doing?"

"Oh, um just finishing up an assignment. I'm taking a few extra photography classes and my professor wants us to take pictures of the thing that means the most to us."

"I'm guessing the movie Snow White really changed your life." I smirked. She looked confused for a moment before realizing I was referring to the poster.

"When I was 6, my mom dragged me in here to get movies for our big girls night in. I went wandering on my own and this poster with the clown from "It" was hanging right here. Of course I started crying until the little old man who used to own this place calmed me down by putting this poster over it." She explained while pulling the corners down to reveal the old horror movie poster. I nodded with understanding.

"So this shop means a lot to you?"

"Not just the shop. The people, the town. That's what I'm doing my project on; Tree Hill itself." She corrected.

"Would you mind if I take a look?" I pointed toward the camera. She gladly handed it toward me.

"Feel free to offer any opinions." She shrugged. I scrolled rapidly through the incredible pictures of the town we all loved to call home. Familiar places captured my attention as well as unfamiliar people. I stopped once I came across a picture of me with Jenny at Jaime's party. After that, there was another and another and another. I smiled slowly. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, its just now I know how Michael Jackson must've felt in public." I turned the camera toward Quinn and once again her face turned bright red.

"Oh, uh. Um, the lighting was just hitting you two really well, and I um couldn't pass up the opportunity to-"

"Quinn it's okay." I laughed as I stopped her rambling. "These photos are really great."

"Really?" She asked with bright eyes and an excited smile. "Which one's your favorite?" Quickly I turned the camera on her and took a snapshot. I pressed review and held the recently taken picture up to her face.

"This one."

One week later

**Haley's POV.**

I flipped through an old magazine that sat on Brooke's Kitchen Island of Chaos, as I liked to call it. Brooke was pacing angrily through the living room and kitchen on the phone.

"You can't make those kind of decisions!" She yelled into the receiver. "Because its MY company. The label is Clothes Over Bros. By Brooke Davis, not Mothers Over Daughters by Victoria!" she spat before angrily shutting her phone.

"What this time?" I asked in a monotone voice.

"Mommy dearest is trying to cancel the fall line I've been promising the company. She thinks waiting for it is slowing us down when we could be making other investments. That lady drives me up the wall!" Brooke ranted.

"Where did you get those shoes?" I pondered randomly.

"If you didn't want to know the answer to that question Haley, why did you ask?"

"Because it was rhetorical." I shrugged before turning my attention back to the magazine.

"Brooke doesn't speak sarcasm let alone know how to spell rhetorical." Sam added as she strutted over to the freezer for some ice cream.

"You wanna see if we can fit your head in that ice cream carton?" Brooke scowled.

"Threats at a minor? Orange is not your color Ms. Davis." Sam smirked.

"Okay, cut it out you two." I intervened smiling at Sam's last comment. Brooke caught me and glared me down as well. The door bell rang and she walked over to answer it. When the door opened Jenny happily skipped into the living room wearing an adorable yellow sun dress.

"Brooke and Haley, thanks again for watching her. I'll be back in a couple of hours." Jake said.

"Wait a minute Jagielski. From the look of your clothes, I can tell you are meeting up with some lady and I am praying to God above that it is not that tramp Alex." Brooke pried.

"Well rest easy because its not Alex." Jake smiled before walking toward his car.

"Wait, if its not Alex then who is it?" Brooke called after him. Jake didn't answer.

"Don't worry Lucy, Ricky will be home in time for dinner." Sam assured.

"Oh will you just go away." Brooke more so demanded than asked.

"C'mon Jenny, lets go eat ice cream outside before cycles start syncing up." the two scurried off to the porch and closed the door behind them.

"Who in the world could Jake be out with right now? I mean I'm happy its not Alex, but I can't think of anyone else." She thought aloud before falling over onto the couch.

"Well I can tell you that. It's Quinn." I shrugged.

"Quinn?" She asked with surprise.

"Yeah. He came over one day and I introduced them. Apparently they ran into each other again at a movie rental and have been out together everyday since."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah. Quinn has been swooning over this guy since she laid eyes on him. I mean its just been Jake this and Jake that. Now since they started dating its more Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake, Jake…"

"I get it Hales." Brooke muttered with her arms crossed.

"Is it just me or does someone sound a little bitter? You did say I could introduce them." I reminded her.

"I'm not bitter. Jake can date whoever he wants. I just didn't know Quinn was his type that's all." Brooke shrugged.

"Mmmhm. So what's really bothering you?"

"Ugh, its just that I was supposed to be the one who dated outside of our marriage first." She whined. I laughed and threw the magazine at her head. She grabbed it and threw it back with a small smile.

"So we have less than two days until the big game and I need to make sure everything is perfect. Thanks again for making the extra uniforms and cheerleading outfits." I thanked her.

"No problem, it was kind of fun replicating our old uniforms for Millie and Quinn. Did you talk to Whitey?"

"Yep, he agreed to comeback as their coach for this game. He sounded a little excited." I smiled at the thought of an excited Whitey. "Once again thank you for sponsoring the event and for the awesome idea of turning it into a charity fundraiser."

"Haley, enough with the thanks. I'm always happy to help out. So who exactly is involved in this whole thing?" She questioned.

"Well the current Tree Hill Ravens and their new coach are all in and set to play. They even got their cheerleaders to participate."

"Oh, I smell a cheer off!" Brooke squealed with glee.

"Yeah, I think having a baby takes all your rhythm." I commented.

"Sorry Hales but you never really had any." She teased. I playfully scowled with a sarcastic laugh.

"Anyway, Nathan and Luke are playing of course. Skills, Clay, Junk, Fergie, and Jake have agreed to play as well. As for the cheerleaders, its me, you, Peyton, Millie, and Quinn." I explained. "Oh and Mouth it commentating."

"As long as Alex is no where to be found, then the night sounds perfect!" Brooke cooed.

"Yeah I'm excited because Nathan actually seems really riled up for this event. It's like we're seventeen all over again."

"Then that means three things." Brooke stated. I looked at her with curiosity. "Creepy love triangles, Dan sitting in the stands, and you're walking out of this thing pregnant." We both laughed.

**Brooke's POV.**

The night air was warm with a cool breeze as the bright lights of the world overshadowed the stars in the sky. The full moon watched intensively while the bleachers of the Rivercourt began to fill and the court lights beamed brightly. Clusters of teenagers from Tree Hill High, town residents, and parents huddled around the court minutes before the game began. You could taste the excitement in the air. Urban Tree Hill legends alongside their legendary Coach were returning to where it all began. It was surely going to be a night to remember and no one wanted to miss out.

"You little slut, I can't believe you're the only one who didn't have to get her old Ravens uniform altered." I spat at Peyton.

"Well, having sex does make your hips wider. So if we multiply the size of your hips by the number of men you've slept with, we should find the solution to your problem." Peyton joked I shoved her with a sarcastic laugh. I looked around a little surprised at the number of former cheerleaders who actually came back to help us out tonight. Even Bevin was back, a little chunkier, but she was back. We looked good.

"How do I look?" Millicent called from my left.

"Millie, you look hot!" Haley complimented as Millie basked in her spotlight.

"Well it's a long journey from AV nerd to cheerleader, but I'll do my best." Millie shrugged.

"Hey, Haley was a nobody and she adjusted into the whole cheerleading thing pretty well." I added.

"Thanks Brooke." Haley said sarcastically. "Anybody seen Quinn?"

"I'm here." She answered almost out of breath.

"Where were you?" Haley interrogated.

"I was a little tied up." Quinn shrugged.

"With what?" Peyton asked.

"More like with who." I spat absentmindedly. Quinn fixed her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Mouths voice.

"Welcome to the Rivercourt's Old vs. New charity event sponsored by Clothes Over Bros. Ladies and Gentlemen are you ready to see a show?" Mouth yelled into the microphone. He was answered by a large crowd of screams from the massive audience. "Alright, then lets welcome the current Tree Hill High Ravens and their coach Ron Brown!" The young high school kids came running out onto the court as their cheerleaders kicked and screamed with excitement.

"Is it me, or have their skirts gotten shorter?" I whispered to Peyton.

"I didn't know they could get any shorter." She replied as she looked down at her own uniform.

"Now, it wasn't too long ago that brothers Lucas and Nathan Scott graced the court of Tree Hill High and joined forces with the other Ravens to help Coach Whitey Durham achieve his 500th win. Laaadieeees and Gentlemen, come with me on a stroll down memory lane to welcome back your former Tree Hill Ravens!" Mouth hyped as he pointed to the corner of the court where the guys slowly walked on like they owned the place. The crowd went absolutely crazy and on instinct we all jumped back into cheerleader mode like time had never passed. I felt seventeen again with a blue headband wrapped around my head, pom-poms in my hands, and a blue "R" painted on my cheek. Time was still as the crowd gave a standing ovation to Whitey as he entered in behind the boys. Whitey smiled humbly with a face that hadn't changed over the years aside from new wrinkles that found a home on his face.

"I can't speak for the game yet, but I think the former Tree Hill Ravens cheerleaders are giving the current cheerleaders a run for their money." Mouth drooled as he winked at Millie. "Alright everybody, lets get ready to ruuumbbblleeee!"

The boys began to shed their warm-ups and leave them on the bleachers before taking their positions on the court. Compared to the high school kids, our team was much buffer. Their old uniforms looked a little small in all the right places if you asked me. Nathan and Jake shared some friendly banter before taking their positions on the court. Nathan got ready for the jump ball as Lucas positioned the others to back him up. The referee walked toward the center of the court as Nathan and the tall Tree Hill player watched the ball in his hands. There was a pause in noise when the ball took flight into the air and on instinct Nathans feet left the ground before tipping it back over his head. Lucas took full advantage and dribbled the ball down the court as their offense set up down court. Luke took his time and weighed all his options before passing the ball to Skills when pressure was put on him. Skills drove down the empty middle lane and went up for the lay-up that scored the first point of the game. The crowd went wild as Jaime and Lily held up their homemade posters in support of the team.

That's pretty much how the game went. I never had much interest in sports so I found myself zoning out a lot and making a few occasional screams every time we scored. Who could pay attention to what was going on when their were hot men on the court. I couldn't say the same for the bleachers though. Suddenly their was a turnover as Nathan stole the ball and drove full throttle down the court to make a slam dunk in the faces of those that tried to stop him. The crowd went wild as Nathan smiled like old times. All the glory must've gone to their heads because less than two seconds later Tree Hill high made a fast break down the court and scored a slam dunk as a challenge that tied the game before the half time buzzer.

"That's half-time everybody. Lets take five minutes to regroup after a crazy two quarters." Mouth voiced into the microphone. Whitey called the boys over and let them have it as they huddled around him. Just then the younger cheerleaders took center court and got into formation. Their head cheerleader was a petite red head with blood red lipstick. She looked at us with a sneaky face. All together they began to chant.

"Prettier girls and younger guys so fast you cant touch, does getting a little older really suck that much? Washed out, dried up, used to be energetic. Trying to get your glory days back is kind of pathetic!" They spat with the same washed up cheerleading moves from so long ago. The crowd let out a big simultaneous "ohhhhhh" as the Tree Hill cheerleaders gave looks of satisfaction and smirks of challenge. Their basketball players howled with approval. A few of our cheerleaders looked at each other in disbelief.

"You know, its never a basketball game without a cheer-off." Peyton smirked at me. I returned her gesture and motioned for everyone to take their spots on the court.

"Pretty you are but smart your not, insecure cause your not this hot. Bitter kids with bottled up wrath, just angry cause you're failing math. Too much make-up and your boobs look fake, our generation set records you could never break. You want some attention on this court, which is evident because your skirts are so short. We should warn your boyfriends to close their lids because insecure cheerleading sluts are for kids!" We spat back and topped the ending off with two back hand back tucks from me and Peyton and a finishing spilt from Quinn. I marveled in satisfaction as the younger cheerleaders' mouths dropped open and the crowd went crazy.

"Whoaaa, ladies and gentlemen forget what your mothers told you about sticks and stones because those words even burned me a little." Mouth hyped. After all these years a cheer takedown still felt good. We regrouped and headed back to the sideline just as the half time buzzer rang.

"Who knew Brooke Davis still had the moves." Jake joked as he brushed by me.

"When you invent the moves, you can't lose 'em." I bragged. "But its not gonna mean anything unless we take those snot nosed kids down."

"I think we can manage that." Jake shrugged with a smile before joining the guys back on the court. It was our ball and Nathan took it down the court as our offense set up again. He eyed the basket before taking a drive down the lane, causing the defense to crash in on him. Just as the ball left his hands for a lay-up he redirected it to Jake who was standing alone at the three point line. Once the ball was in his hands he quickly pulled up and let it fly toward the basket. The crowd went wild when it went in.

"Now, that's what I'm talking about!" Whitey yelled from the bleachers. They quickly hustled down court and on the way Jake winked at me. Absent-mindedly I began to smile until I noticed Quinn staring at me from the corner of my eye.

That's pretty much how the rest of the night went. They scored and we scored twice. Towards the end I realized that I hadn't really heard those cheerleaders scream much. It was the last five seconds and Fergie had the ball in his hands. He passed it off to Clay who allied it to Nathan who ended the game with another basket rattling slam dunk.

"Old Ravens win! Old Ravens win!" Mouth yelled as the crowd rushed the floor like old times. Jaime was the first one to tackle his father and they were so cute in their matching uniforms. Whitey humbly shook Coach Browns hand and thanked him for participating. I watched from the side as each player claimed their cheerleader on the sideline. Nathan gave Haley an endearing kiss on the forehead, Lucas kissed Peyton's cheek and whispered something in her ear, Mouth pulled Millie in close, while Quinn grabbed Jake for a kiss on the lips. I almost gagged when I heard him unsuccessfully whisper to her, "That split you just did could come in handy." We all began to disassemble until a familiar giddy voice found its way towards us.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! The gang's still all here!" Bevin clapped with excitement. We all kind of awkwardly waved to her not sure how to embrace her excitement. "Okay let me guess, of course Nathan is with Haley. Lucas married Brooke and Jake married Peyton!" She cooed. Lucas quickly put his arm around Peyton and Bevin quickly changed her guess. "Oh, so if you two are married that means Brooke married Jake! Wow, I never noticed anything between you two in high school. I thought Brooke would marry Lucas and Jake would marry Peyton. But who cares, you two make a hot couple!" She smiled. I had never been in such an awkward situation in my life. Jake and I avoided eye contact.

"The irony just keeps building." Haley mumbled. I jabbed her quickly in the stomach.

"Bevin we're not married." I said firmly.

"Oh so you're just dating." she shrugged.

"No. I'm dating her." Jake corrected as he pointed toward Quinn who waved in annoyance. Bevin looked confused for the first time all night, as if all her calculations were thrown off.

"Oh." She voiced softly. "Well then that means the Brooke Davis is single. Out of everyone here, I never thought you would be alone." She noted a little too loudly. I hugged myself and looked down at my feet before Haley interrupted.

"Bevin, I think I heard Whitey or someone calling you over there."

"Really? Oh, well it was nice catching up!" She smiled before gallivanting away in the opposite direction. Slowly as the nights excitement and festivities began to die down we all began to stray off one by one. There was word of a get together at Haley and Nate's house afterward but instead I found myself alone on the court when everyone else disappeared off together. I breathed in the night air as I found my way toward the bleachers. The metal was cold against my thighs and I looked up toward the sky trying to remember the last time I'd seen stars in the sky.

"Ms. Davis what in the world are you doing out here in the dark by yourself?" A voice called from the shadows. I smiled when I realized who it was.

"Aw, Whitey I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself. Besides I have pepper spray on every key chain I own." I shrugged with a smile.

"Would you like some company from an old coot like me?" He asked. I patted the space next to me with an honest smile. Whitey slowly climbed up the bleachers and sat next to me.

"So how'd you like the night?" I pondered.

"Oh, it brought back plenty of memories. Some good some bad, but either way I wouldn't change them for the world. When you get this old, memories are all you got left." He answered.

"Yeah, I keep trying to build as many as possible. I want a life worth remembering."

"Trust me, everybody's got a life worth remembering. In some way they touched this planet and changed it." He said knowingly.

"You really believe that?" I questioned.

"Don't you?"

"I don't know what I believe." I sighed before placing my chin in my palms. "Sometimes I wonder what the hell we're all doing here." I said looking for those stars again.

"Well isn't that part of life? Discovering what you're here for?"

"Yeah, but figuring it out is exhausting." I shrugged. We sat in silence for a moment.

"You never answered my first question." Whitey announced.

"What was that?"

"What are you doing out here by yourself? Brooke Davis isn't typically alone." He added.

"Yeah that was old Brooke. This Brooke is alone more than you'd think." I smirked.

"Why? Your quite a catch my dear. Any man would be lucky to have you." He complimented.

"Yeah, if only it were that simple. You were married once, you know. There may always be people but how do you know If that person is the right person?" I asked

. "Well, when I first met Camilla I didn't know what the hell love was. I had been in relationships but never like my relationship with Camilla. Well that was until we broke up of course." Whitey began.

"Really? Why?" I asked.

"Because I couldn't say I love you." He laughed. I laughed as well at a socially awkward Whitey. "Anyway, I worked at a diner back then. It was where everyone went after school and Camilla would always go there with her friends. You could imagine how awkward it was to see her almost everyday after we broke up. So one day, I'm carrying a heavy load on a large platter to a big group at a table. Camilla gets out of her booth and trips over one her friends' legs. In less than two seconds I dropped the large platter in my hands and the plates crashed to the floor as I sprung out to catch her."

"How come you're telling me this?" I asked with a furrowed brow.

"Because it was at that moment that I realized I loved Camilla. When someone will drop everything just to be there for you then that's how you know they love you. And I mean really love you. Trust me, it takes a lot to get a man to move but if he's runs to catch you when you fall without thinking about it, then there is no doubt that he loves you." Whitey preached. I smiled at his story.

"I've never heard that before." I said honestly.

"Because I just let you in on a little secret." He smirked. "A word to the wise Ms. Davis; the strongest kind of love cannot be anticipated, it sneaks up on you. You don't know your in love until you realize you can't get out." He finished up with a quick pat on my back. "Don't go looking for love, it'll find you." I smiled as Whitey got up and began his climb down the bleachers. "Oh and for the record, I'm still married to Camilla."


	10. Just Like a Star

**Peyton's POV**

It was a great night and to finish it off we all stumbled into Haley and Nathan's house high on laughter and victory. We all looked a little ridiculous dressed up in our old high school uniforms and we all knew it, but it didn't matter. We'd raised a lot of money for charity and it felt good to stroll back down memory lane. We huddled into the living room of Haley's apartment while she made some sandwiches for Jamie and Jenny in the kitchen. They looked so cute in their mini Ravens uniforms that Brooke sewed for them. I sat on the couch next to Luke as he put his arm around my shoulder. I rested my head against his neck. This was the way it was supposed to be. I felt warm, I felt loved, and I felt safe.

"Who knew the old team still had it?" Nathan boasted as he passed around cans of soda.

"Speak for yourself man. I think I pulled something in my leg during that fast break." Fergie complained as he stretched his leg. We all laughed at his pain.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but I'm surprised my head was still in the game, I was distracted by a beautiful cheerleader with great legs." Luke swooned as he kissed my cheek.

"Boy please, you know you got plenty of practice multitaskin' in high school. If anyone can play a basketball game and eye Peyton Sawyer at the same damn time, it's you." Skills joked. I giggled while Luke threw a pillow at Skills.

"Playing like that is what got him the girl." I smiled and turned my head towards him. We shared a kiss that was deeper than I had anticipated. Everyone let out a howls and whistles.

"Please, there are children here!" Haley smirked. We parted and I was a little embarrassed with everyone staring at us. I don't know why, but my eyes immediately fell to Jakes face. He had his arm wrapped around Quinn as she kind of laid her back against his chest. They weren't even paying attention to us, instead they were giggling about something.

"Speaking of girls. Skills how was it to see you old high school flame Bevin?" Luke teased.

"Oh yeah, you two were inseparable back in high school." Jake stated.

"Yeah I guess. I mean but that was in the past and this is the present. I mean we all gotta move on right?" Skills shrugged.

"Right." We all agreed.

"Wrong!" Skills interjected, "I got her number before the game was over. The girl was looking good." We all laughed while Junk hi-fived him.

"I thought she was married." I interjected.

"Divorced now." Skills smiled.

"Well good, the thought of her and Tim gave me the creeps." Luke uttered with a headshake.

"The thought that they named their son Nathan gives me the creeps." Nathan said shaking his head as well. We all laughed.

"Maybe this time around you can teach Bevin how to say a lot less. She always knows how to make people uncomfortable. She made Brooke sound like a lonely loser tonight." Haley said with annoyance in her voice.

"Yeah, I thought it was cute in high school but damn, that girl's got diarrhea of the mouth." Skills laughed.

"Speaking of Brooke, where is she?" Jake asked.

"Last time I saw her, she was still at the rivercourt. She said she was right behind us." Millie explained.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Mouth took the liberty of answering it for us. Brooke strolled in to the living room with Whitey on her arm.

"I hope you guys don't mind that I brought a date." She smiled. We all laughed, cheered and clapped as Whitey took a seat on one of the couches.

"Excuse me I would like to make a toast, to the greatest Tree Hill legend that I have had the liberty of knowing: Whitey Durham." Mouth announced as he held up his soda can.

"Cheers!" We all yelled out, clinking cans and all. Nathan handed Whitely a can of soda.

"What, are you trying to kill me with that thing?" Whitey said in his usual cranky manner. Nathan laughed and exchanged the soda for a bottle of water.

"Same old Whitey." Lucas chuckled under his breath.

All of a sudden Jenny came running out from the back room and right up to Brooke.

"Look Brooke! Me and you are matching!" Jenny cooed proudly.

"Well I guess we are, but you look ten times better in that uniform then I do." Brooke laughed.

"Daddy can you take a picture of me and Brooke? Please?" she pleaded.

"Yeah sure, sweetie." Jake got up and pulled his phone from his pocket. Brooke lifted Jenny onto her shoulders as they smiled really wide for the picture. Jake smiled as he snapped away on his phone.

"Perfect." He uttered casually. Brook shifted Jenny off her shoulders and twirled her around before setting her down on the ground. Jenny laughed and scurried back to the other room.

"When did you two get so close?" I asked casually trying to hide the bit of envy in my voice.

"They've been glued at the hip ever since Brooke helped us out a while back." Jake said as he tried to save the picture to his phone.

"Helped you out with what?" Quinn asked, taking the words out of my mouth. I could see I wasn't the only one who was a little jealous.

"Oh she just helped me design Jenny's room." He shrugged sitting back down and placing his arm back around Quinn's shoulders. Brooke took a seat on the arm of the chair next to Whitey. I pulled Lucas arm so it held me tighter. I had knots in my stomach and I didn't know why.

* * *

**Nathan's POV**

We carried on for a while that night, but eventually everyone began to file out. Jamie and Jenny fell asleep to a movie so Haley carried him upstairs while Jake carried Jenny to his car. Whitey was the last person to leave and he loitered around outside with me for a little bit. He remained strong and silent for a while with his hands in his pockets until everyone drove away.

"So what's this I hear about you not wanting to sign that contract with the Bobcats?" Whitey began cutting straight to the point.

"What? Who told you th-" I paused once I realized whom. Of course it was Haley.

"She's worried about you, you know." He explained.

"Yeah, I know." I said quietly as I looked down at my feet. I kicked a couple of rocks around the gravel. "Its just that, I feel like I needed basketball when I was trying to be better than my dad. Now that that's out of the way, I'm not really sure where I stand with the game. I just don't know what I'm doing this for anymore. I don't know if this is for me." I shrugged.

"Listen here boy, I've seen this game bring out the worst in people. There was a time when I'd see it bring out the worst in you. However, the most powerful thing I have seen it do is change you. After all these years of coaching and it was you who made me realize it was much more than a game. How'd you feel out there tonight?"

"Actually more alive than anything. I felt at home and I felt at peace, like nothing could touch me." I nodded.

"People go their whole lives searching for that feeling. If you have it, what's stopping you?" He asked.

"Fear." I finally said honestly.

"Acting out of fear will cause you to make some of the biggest mistakes of your life. The measure of a man is not rejecting fear, it's what he does in the midst of it." He said with his hand on my shoulder. I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding and nodded my head with a slight smile.

"Thanks a lot Whitey." We embraced for a moment and he patted my back a good three times before we parted. Good old Whitey, always giving the best advice. The old man stuck his hands in his packets and began to stagger away towards his car. I did the same and walked back toward the house.

"Oh and Nathan," he called. "As far as I'm concerned the game was not made for you, you were made for it. Do this for Haley, do this for your son, but most importantly do this for yourself." He smiled with kind eyes before ducking into his car. I smiled, nodded my head and waved as he drove off.

I got a trash bag from the cabinet and began sticking the empty soda cans in them. Eventually the place was clean and back to normal, it didn't take long. I wandered over to the kitchen and pulled out the drawer next to the refrigerator. I took out the contract and placed it on the counter, hovering over it for a few moments. I thought of Whitey's words, of the game tonight, of Haley, and of Jamie and I smiled. I pulled out a pen and flipped to the dotted line. Just then Haley came prancing down stairs.

"What are you doing babe?" She asked curiously.

"I'm about to sign this contract." I smiled. She returned it and walked on over to me.

"Really?" she asked.

"Really." I replied. She came around my backside and put her arms around my waist. I clicked the pen and finally signed my name, with a sigh of peace and freedom.

"I'm proud of you." I heard her whisper. I turned around so I was facing her now. Her arms were still around my waist so I wrapped mine around her.

"Thank you, for everything. For the game tonight, for Whitey, for our son, and for reminding how much I love that game. I don't know where I would be without you Haley James Scott." I whispered back.

"Probably homeless, on the street, with a big beard and cup asking for change." She teased. I laughed and kissed her. She was probably right. We kissed again and again and again until I had her on the kitchen counter. I trailed my mouth down to her neck and began unbuttoning her shirt, then I pulled mine off over my head and returned to her mouth.

"We need to celebrate." I sighed into her. She agreed with a deep kiss and a bite of my bottom lip. "How about I give you a running head start, while I grab the whip cream?" I smirked. Haley laughed and nodded. She hopped down for the counter and started running toward the stairs. Quickly I grabbed the whip cream from the fridge and took off after her.

* * *

**Later that week: Jake's POV**

I pulled the three-tier wedding cake out from the refrigerator in the back. For three tiers it was pretty tall. I wheeled it out of the room and out of the shop. It was pretty busy that afternoon. The line for our "Buy a Cupcake, Try a Cupcake" special was almost out the door. I was just glad business was so good. I chuckled at how overwhelmed Gabby looked as she brought out freshly baked cupcakes. I made a mental note to give her a day off. I carefully pulled the cake up to the curb where our new delivery truck was waiting with some of the guys. Joe, Mike, and Hector were standing in the back of the truck laughing about something.

"Mike, come give me a hand with this." I motioned with my head. He hopped down and helped me lift the cake into the back of the truck. The other two guys steadied it into place. "So what were you guys laughing about?" I asked.

"Oh it was nothing boss." Hector chuckled as he looked at Joe who was laughing too.

"Come on, I want to know." I urged.

"Okay, okay. We were just wondering what its like to have an open marriage. I mean, a wife and a girlfriend at the same time? Your gonna go broke on Valentines Day." He laughed, the other guys laughed too. I faked a laugh.

"Very funny guys." I said sarcastically.

"Oh, you know we're just messing with you." Mike suggested as he patted me on the back.

"Right boss. Amor es amor. Love is love. We don't judge." Hector smiled. "Although, if you do want my judgment, I would take Brooke over Quinn in a heartbeat! I mean they're both beautiful but how do you choose spicy over sweet? Carne Asada over apple pie? I'll never understand it."

"Man, are you crazy? Have you seen those pair of legs on Quinn? Man I would sell everything I own to just ship her off to a private island and watch those babies walk along a beach all day. No offense boss." Mike explained. I shook my head to signal that I hadn't taken any offense.

"I don't know, I think I'm gonna have to agree with Hector. That smile Brooke's got would have me on my knees in a second!" Joe agreed as he high-fived Hector. Mike shook his head in disagreement as he climbed back into the truck.

"Okay look guys, if I needed advice on my love life I would've asked. " I motioned for them to shut the truck door as I walked away shaking my head. I hopped into the passenger's seat of the truck and smacked Cam on the head while he was asleep on the steering wheel. He jumped up and accidently pushed the alarm. I laughed as he looked around in bewilderment.

"Man this is our first big delivery and you're sleeping on the job." I said with disapproval.

"Sorry man, it was my abuelo's birthday party last night and you know us Dominicans party until 6 am, then I had to catch a bus back here." He explained.

"Yeah man, I still remember the last of your families parties I went to. Your Auntie Margaret wouldn't let me sit down the entire night." I reminisced.

"That reminds me, she told me to tell you to call her." Cam laughed as he patted my shoulder. I laughed too. "So where are we off too?"

I pulled out a crumpled sheet of paper from my pocket. "Uh looks like we're going to the Ritz Carlton."

"Man, when I get married we're gonna do it right in my living room. Then the receptions gonna be in the backyard. Save space, time and money." He said with satisfaction.

"Classy man." I said with sarcasm.

"Hey its better than that dump you got hitched in." He teased as he started up the engine and pulled out onto the road. I laughed because it was true. "How's that going anyway."

"It's going, I mean we only have about a month and a half until we can get that annulment." I pulled my seat belt around and latched it into the buckle.

"Right, then its straight to the alter with Quinn." He joked.

"Please, after this marriage is the last thing on my mind. I didn't even plan on getting into a relationship when I got to Tree Hill. This year was supposed to be about me and Jenny, now I'm juggling two women."

"Man please, you're living the life! You sound unhappy. What, your not feeling Quinn?"

"No, its nothing like that. She's cool, I like her a lot." I reassured him.

"Yeah I bet. You two were looking pretty cozy at the shop opening. So, are you hitting that?" He asked casually. I nudged him in the arm.

"Man, that's none of your business. But if you must know, no I'm not. I just feel weird sleeping with her, while I'm married to Brooke. It all feels like a big lie." I said as I looked out the window.

"Man, what Quinn doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides Brooke said you guys could date other people so you have no excuses." Cam said.

"Yeah well whatever." I shrugged.

"Speaking of Brooke. Is she seeing anybody?" Cam asked.

"Man I don't know. I don't think so, why?" I inquired curiously.

"Man, hook your boy up! I've fell in love the minute she walked in to our shop with that blonde chick. You know, once you go Latino that's the only thing you'll know!" Cam teased. I laughed.

"Look Cam, I don't know." I said a little unsure of what Brooke would say.

"Man, please? I'll owe you big time. Please, please, please, please?" He begged with one hand on the wheel and the other on my shoulder.

"Fine." I gave in.

"Cool! Just don't make me sound desperate man, be smooth." He suggested.

"Whatever, if she agrees you guys can double date with Quinn and I tonight."

"Man, whatever just as long as she says yes." He grinned.

* * *

I knocked a couple of times on Brookes door later that evening. She answered the door with her glasses and a sweatshirt on. She was clutching a sketchbook in her right hand and holding onto the doorknob with her left.

"Are you here to give me a theme for my fall clothing line?" She asked with a cocked up eyebrow.

"What? No." I said in confusion.

"Then goodbye and goodnight." She sighed as she tried to shut the door in my face. I stopped it with my hand.

"Jeez, your just gonna kick me out?" I asked.

"Uh yeah." She said plainly as she tried to shut the door again. I stopped it once again. This time she shrugged and walked over to her couch where she plopped down on the floor and flipped through a pile of a million magazines.

"Well somebody's in a sour mood." I muttered. "What are you doing?"

"I am trying to come up with and idea for my fall line. I have to give the company my sketches and a pitch in like two days." She explained without even looking up at me. I looked around her house; it was a mess. There were crumpled pieces of paper everywhere, magazine scraps all over the floor, and a huge blank whit poster board on an easel.

"What's that?" I said pointing to the easel.

"What?" She said with distraction. Eventually she looked up and followed where I was pointing. "Oh, that's my inspiration board."

"But there's nothing on it."

"Precisely." She faked a smile. I laughed and shook my head while I sat on the couch behind her.

"Well I'm actually here to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You remember my friend Cam?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Okay, well he likes you and I was wondering if you'd want to double date with me and Quinn tonight."

"Yeah, no." She said abruptly.

"Well why not?" I asked.

"Well for starters, I do not double date. Secondly what part of my sketches are due in two days don't you get?" She replied.

"Oh come on Brooke! I told Cam I'd get you to come out and with a double date it relieves the pressure off of you." She didn't budge. "Brooke, you've probably been cooped up in this house all day racking your brain for an idea. If you want to be inspired you have got to go looking for that inspiration. Relax, take a break, and come out with us. I'll owe you." I persuaded. She seemed to be considering it for a moment.

"Well Cam's cute and I do like Hispanic guys." She shrugged.

"So that's a yes?" I asked. She nodded her head. "Great! Uh, how about you go upstairs and get dressed, and then I'll clean up down here. Then we can go ahead and head out." I suggested.

"Alright but this may take a while." She smirked.

"Of course it will." I sighed.

* * *

**Brooke's POV**

I hadn't been a date in a while. I actually hadn't realized how long until my date with Cam. I was rusty but apparently so was he. Throughout the entire movie he tried putting his hand on my hand, on my knee, and he even tried the yawn trick. It was a little uncomfortable for me, but I was trying to grin and bear it for Jake. The movie was actually interesting and it bothered me when I noticed Jake and Quinn weren't paying it any attention. I rolled my eyes as she kissed his neck and played with his ears. I wished they would get a room and declare this double date over quickly. I almost laughed to myself when I remembered Jake saying something about double dates relieving pressure. If anything it was putting pressure on Cam to compete with his best friend and pressure on me to let him.

Eventually the movie ended and I was relieved to be let out of that room. I felt like the walls were closing in on me in there. I didn't realize how hot I was until the cool summer breeze hit me outside of the theatre. Autumn was drawing near rapidly; I could feel it. We were going out to eat next, and I couldn't help but wish we weren't. Maybe I could fake sick or something. Or text Millie to call me about an emergency at the shop. Or I could fake a heart attack. Jake and Quinn led the way as we walked down the sidewalk. He grabbed her hand began stroking the back of it with his thumb. Seriously, could they be any more cheesy? I wrapped my arms around my waist and suddenly remembered Cam walking beside me. He was surprisingly really quiet as we strolled. I studied his face from the corner of my eyes and realized how nervous he looked. I smiled because it was kind of cute. Quinn and Jake were giggling about something in front of us so I took the liberty to try and strike a conversation.

"So Cam, what made you want to be a cake decorator?" I asked. He looked up in surprise that I had been the first to strike conversation. Like I took his job. He shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Well, when I was young my abuela and I were really close. I was the baby, so I was her favorite. She was always in the kitchen baking pastries, and since I followed her everywhere, so was I. She taught me how to bake and I ended up loving it." He explained.

"That's really nice." I smiled. I loved hearing endearing things like that. "You don't see too many men baking."

"Yeah I know. Man, in high school when all the guys on my soccer team found out that I baked they would call me the muffin man." He shared. I laughed for the first time that night, and probably the first time that whole day. Maybe the night wouldn't be that bad after all.

The restaurant we ended up eating at was beautiful. It was outside on a dock over water. There were lights that hung on lines and acted almost like a ceiling over our heads. There was a band playing in the back corner. It was casual but romantic and I loved everything about it. We were seated at a table by the water and Cam pulled out my chair as we sat down. It was a nice gesture. We were served drinks and ordered our food then we all engaged in some conversation.

"So how did you guys meet?" Quinn asked with the most curious eyes.

"Uh we met in cooking school. Eric, the guy I started The Cakery with, and I met Cam and we all clicked. We've been friends ever since and he's been a big help with our business. " Jake explained.

"Stop man, you're making me blush." Cam cooed. Quinn and I laughed. "But nah, seriously this dude's like a brother to me." Jake nodded his head in appreciation.

"I think what you guys are doing with your business is really amazing. You tie the biggest moments in peoples lives together with a little frosting." I smiled. Cam nodded his head in appreciation.

"Please, if you wanna talk about amazing lets talk about you Brooke Davis. You are CEO of a multi-million dollar clothing line that you started all on your own, and then you relocated a boutique to Tree Hill, a very small town, and are still making bank. On top of all that you have a magazine and a fashion channel. I don't know how you do it." Jake bragged as he took a bite of his steak.

"How did you know all that?" I asked. I mean Jake and I rarely talked about my job, our relationship was sort of a work free zone much to my relief.

"Yeah, how did you know Jake?" Quinn asked with suspicion. The table became awkwardly quiet as Jake looked like he'd been caught stealing a Mercedes.

"Oh uh, I read up on you that's all." He shrugged. I tried to keep calm and keep myself from blushing. Most people don't really care about how much I do. Most of the time I feel like no one notices.

"So that's what you do in your free time, huh?" Quinn unsuccessfully muttered under her breath. Luckily at that time the server came to clear away our plates and cracked a joke. That kind of alleviated the intense situation for a moment.

"Uh, so Quinn. What is it that you do?" Cam asked.

"I'm a freelance photographer. I'll take pictures of pretty much anything." She replied.

"Yeah and she's great. She takes the most breathtaking pictures." Jake boasted not passing an opportunity to gain back points with his girlfriend. She giggled a little. I turned my head just to roll my eyes.

"What's been your favorite project so far?" Cam pondered.

"Uh, when I went on safari in Africa." She smiled as she briefly reminisced.

"Wow, did you see Tarzan?" I blurted out unenthusiastically. I immediately started laughing to make it seem like a joke, they followed in pursuit.

"No, no Tarzan but I'm sure I saw Tantor." She chuckled. I laughed along with everyone else, but I was faking it.

"So how's Jenny man?" Cam asked.

"She's great. She's gonna start school in about a month so she's pretty excited. She's been bugging me about back to school clothes shopping." He replied.

"Oh Jake you have to let me take her! There are just some events I wont pass up!" I proposed with excitement.

"Actually that would help out a lot." He agreed.

"You know, I'm a great shopper too." Quinn chimed in with annoyance.

"Of course you are babe, you both can take her. It can be a girls day." He said quickly trying to put a band-aid on the wound. She accepted and gave him a smile.

"You guys still doing that camping thing?" Cam pondered on. I swear he came in at the best moments.

"What camping thing?" Quinn asked.

"Every year Jenny and I take a camping trip in the fall, usually right after she starts school. Its just the two of us for two days." He smiled. "I think we're gonna go on up to the Blue Ridge Parkway this time."

"Why'd you start this tradition?" I asked.

"Well, Nicki's always spoiled Jenny. Giving her clothes, and toys, and even an iPad for Christ sake. I just don't want my daughter to become materialistic. I use camping to teach her some discipline and to learn to enjoy the simpler things in life." He explained.

"Wow, you're such a great dad. Maybe you coulda gave mine a few pointers." I smirked. Jake laughed. "No, but seriously that's a gift. I love that you're always trying to light the way for your little girl."

"Well thank you Brooke." He smiled.

"Oh. My. Gosh." I uttered.

"What? What is it?" Cam asked.

"That's it! That's it!" I all but screamed with excitement.

"What's it?" Jake questioned as well.

"My fall line! That's going to be the theme of my fall line. Clothes over Bros.: Light the Way. It'll be metallic, and clothes that shimmer and capture light. There'll be blacks, silver's, gold's and deep blues. It'll have beautiful gowns, cute dresses, and shirts. Clothes that a girl feels beautiful in. Something she can wear to really feel confident and bold, like she can do anything. Something to make her shine, literally!" I exclaimed as I clapped for myself. "Jake Jagielski you are a genius!" I grabbed his hand and gave it a good squeeze.

"Well, I've been trying to tell everyone that for days." He smiled. I liked his smile. It wasn't too big, but it lit up his serious face and took the hidden worry from his eyes. I quickly pulled my hand away when I noticed Quinn staring at it as it held Jakes.

_L is for the way you look at me, O is for the only one I see, V is very, very extraordinary, E is more than anyone that you adore and love…._

"Oh my gosh, baby I love this song!" Quinn cooed as she grabbed his other hand and caressed it, quickly changing the subject and asserting what was hers. "Let's dance please?"

"Well okay, but I have two left feet." He joked.

"I'm not gonna be paying attention to your feet with those arms around me." She flirted as they both rose and made there way to the dance floor. I would've rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time that night but I was afraid they were gonna get stuck like that.

"Well, Brooke do you wanna dance?" Cam asked with his hand outstretched to me.

"Sure." I smiled and took his hand. He led me to the middle of the floor where other couples began dancing. We weren't too far from Jake and Quinn but not too close either. "You don't have two left feet too, do you?"

"Girl please, these feet know how to merengue, they are hardwired to dance." He said seriously. I laughed as he twirled me around then pulled me back close. We swayed to the music easily and I learned that Cam wasn't lying about his dancing. Over his shoulder, I watched Jake and Quinn. He held her very close to him and the too swayed easily as well. They were both smiling and whispering things to each other. It made me wonder what they were talking about. I don't know why but I started to wonder if they had slept together yet. Of course they probably had, Quinn was freaking gorgeous with legs for days. I rushed the image out of my head. That was the last thing I wanted to be thinking of. I looked on as he twirled her around a couple of times and pulled her back in for kiss. God, those two were always kissing it was disgusting.

"Brooke?" Cam interrupted.

"Huh?" I jumped suddenly breaking my trance and redirecting my attention.

"Did you hear what I said?" He asked. I cursed myself in my head, I hadn't even realized he'd been talking.

"Sorry, I didn't." I apologized. Cam laughed to himself. "What's so funny?" I wondered.

"You." He smiled.

"What did I do?" I wondered with confusion.

"You have feelings for him don't you?" Cam asked. I gave him a look of bewilderment.

"Feelings for who? Jake?" I questioned. Cam nodded his head. I busted out in laughter. "Puh-lease. Me have feelings for Jake? I went out on a date with Cristiano Ronaldo and didn't feel a thing. Now you think I have feelings for Jake?" I let out another chuckle that turned into a sigh.

"Look Brooke, I know about you two." He confessed.

"You know what?" I asked trying to hide my panic.

"I know you two are married. Jake confided in me and don't worry I'm not gonna tell a soul." He assured me. I let out a sigh. Something in his eyes let me know I could trust him.

"Well, so what. Just because of our minor situation doesn't mean I have to have feeling for him. We're friends who are handling this maturely and casually." I rambled a little.

"I wasn't basing it off of your marriage. I was basing my assumptions from tonight. I know you were looking at them over my shoulder. I mean you've rolled your eyes about a million times at them when you thought I wasn't looking." He smirked.

"That's because their incessant PDA is way over the top. I mean how many times do you have to kiss and caress each other's hands. It's a little sickening." I said truthfully.

"See that right there. You're constant opinion about their relationship." He accused. He clearly wasn't buying it. I shook my head in disagreement. " I see the way you look at him, it's all in your eyes. I mean he even inspired your idea for your line Brooke."

"No, his relationship with Jenny inspired me." I corrected him. Still it wasn't a good argument.

"Look whatever. If it's any consolation at all, I approve. I mean Quinn's cool and all but she not right for him. You two fit. It's like perfect opposites that are meant to weave together. It's a balance and that's rare." Cam said honestly.

"Well its not any consolation. I'm very content with where I am and how things are right now." I said defensively. Cam let out a bit of a frustrated laugh. I could tell he was done trying to persuade me.

"Tan hermoso, pero tan solo, un poco como las estrellas." He gently whispered as we continued to sway to the music.

"What does that mean?" I asked. He pulled me a bit closer, swayed a bit slower, and looked deeply into my eyes as if he was trying to find something.

"So beautiful but so alone, kind of like the stars." He uttered softly. I inhaled abruptly at his words and let them linger in the air while my thoughts climbed aboard them and lingered too. Just then the music changed to a bit of a salsa-style beat, livened with drums and shakers. I blinked my thoughts away and broke our eye contact.

"So, are you gonna teach me how to merengue or what?" I asked quickly changing the subject.

"Follow my lead." He smirked. He grabbed one hand and placed my other on his shoulder. He used his free hand and grabbed my waist. He moved his hips from side to side and I followed and did the same as we stepped a couple times to the right then to the left. A few people on the dance floor stopped to watch us. It was pretty fun and Cam was smooth on his feet. Just the he took my hand and led me around his back then back to his front while he moved his hips in place. He parted us then pulled me back toward him then did a cool twist move that had my back toward him briefly before I was swung around to face him again. I didn't know what I was doing but I moved effortlessly in his hands. Finally he twirled me around about three times and ended the sequence with a dip that took me by surprise. However, the real surprise arrived when he pulled me back up and kissed me deeply with his hand in my hair and the other pulling us closer and molding our bodies together. When we parted I heard the crowd that had formed around us erupt in applause. He still held me close as everyone returned to their dancing. I was breathing heavily and somehow managed to form a sentence.

"What was that for?" I asked with deep breaths.

"That my friend was me helping you make Jake jealous." He slightly motioned his head over the left. I looked and noticed Jake staring at us with a furrowed brow. His expression was a mixture of envy and longing. It was brief but it was there. "You're welcome." Cam whispered into my ear.


End file.
